Free To Be Me
by BabyWolfGurl
Summary: She didnt fit in w/ the other angels... he didnt fit in w/ the other demons... can they fit in together on earth? But what if they never get the chance?
1. Chapter 1

Free To Be Me  
  
Chapter 1 Leaving  
  
By: BabyWolfGurl  
  
A/N: Hello people. this is my 1st story so I hope u enjoy it. If its bad tell me . if its good tell.. Either way I'd like 2 know.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS but the story is mine so there!  
  
Summery: She didn't fit in w/ the other angels. He didn't fit in w/ the other demons. Can they fit in w/ each other on Earth? But theres a problem. What if they NEVER get the chance?  
  
~* Story *~  
  
Sakura "Haven" ~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~  
  
"SAKURA!"  
  
A young auburn haired girl winced at the sound of her mothers angry voice.  
  
"Get your but in here this minute! And I mean now!" screamed a very beautiful angel with light green eyes, and long flowing black hair going down her back ending right before her waist. She was known for being the nicest angels in Haven but lately when it came to her daughter.  
  
She couldn't figure her young daughter out. In two years her daughter had done a complete one eighty. She went from getting perfect grades in school to almost if not failing. She was the nicest girl and never got in trouble and now no one would talk to her and she broke every rule possible once a week at least. Once the most popular now. she had one friend . her pet golden retriever.  
  
"Yes mother," Sakura stated in a rather bored tone as she took a seat in her mothers rather large office. "Tell me mother," Sakura glanced around the office. "What is everyone's fascination with pastel colors up here?" She asked w/ a hint of amusement in her deep emerald eyes.  
  
"Sakura do not change the subject! You know why you are here I presume?"  
  
"Of course mother, I've broken another yet another stupid rule in this place, have I not? She answered with slight irritation in her voice.  
  
"Why must you be like this? Why can't you just act like everyone else? Be normal?"  
  
"Normal? You want me to be like everyone else? Well I can't! I'm not like everyone else!" she stood and turned around and pointed at her wings which were white like everyone else's except the black tips at the bottom, "You see these? These are not like everyone else! Just because I don't like light colors or act sweet and innocent anymore doesn't make me any different than you or anyone else I just like different stuff and that's that!"  
  
"Its not that you look any different or that you don't act 'sweet and innocent' its that you act rude and irresponsible and don't care what you do . that's what bothers me and everyone else." It hurt to see her daughter acting like this and it had to stop.  
  
"Well since I'm not wanted here why don't I leave?" Most people would be hurt to hear one of their parents say things like this to them but as for Sakura she was sick of it. " Why don't I go live somewhere were I'll be accepted for who I am. Why don't I just go 2 Earth? I'm obviously never going to fit in around here with all the perfect looking angels."  
  
"You are just as perfect as anyone of them Sakura. why do u think everyone has something against you?"  
  
"Oh I look like them do I? I have short auburn hair . everyone else has long beautiful hair. Everyone here has light colored eyes. I have these dark emerald ones. Everyone here is tall. I'm short! Do you wish for me to continue or is that enough?" she finished with visible hate in her eyes. not toward her mother but just there.  
  
"You may look different but you are the same on the inside . I know it!"  
  
"No I'm not!" she shouted finally fed up with this conversation. "I'm leaving tonight and there is nothing you can do to stop me."  
  
"Fine. Go. But I want you to know once you leave you may NEVER come back here. You will lose your wings and your ability to ever be an angel again . unless you die but then you'll go to heaven but never mind that." she shook her head to clear her thoughts "Are you sure you wish to go?"  
  
"YES I'm sure and my wings never meant anything to me anyways. " Sakura paused and looked up to her mother, " But I will miss you."  
  
"And I will miss you to forever and always my daughter." She went around her desk and hugged her daughter.  
  
Later ~*~*~*~  
  
"Well I think that's everything Kero." Sakura looked around the room once more before her gaze settled on her dog. "I sure am going to miss you boy."  
  
She had packed up all her favorite things and a couple of outfits. Her mother had said that she would give her all the money she would ever need and that as soon as she got there to go to the nearest store and buy whatever she would like. They had already made all the arrangements she would need like schooling and a place to live.  
  
Even though her mother had told her everyone wished she would stay they sure put in a lot of effort to get her out as soon as possible. "They just want you to be happy when you get there." her mother had said. 'Yea right' she thought to herself. ' Happy and as far away from them as I can get is more of what they mean.'  
  
"Well I guess its time to say goodbye." she said as she hugged her dog and only friend that she had in Haven. "Maybe we will meet again someday. huh boy?"  
  
He responded by licking the side of her face. "I take that as a yes?" she said while laughing.  
  
Syaoran "Hades" ~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~  
  
"Are you out of your mind?" a young man with messy brown hair yelled at his father.  
  
"No I'm not but I think you might be." The man looked at the boy. "To think my only son would not have it in him to kill or hurt for fun! You are a disgrace to demons everywhere. You are . you are...you are NICE!" he shouted to get the point across.  
  
" So you're saying because I don't take pleasure in killing and hurting defenseless beings I have to go live on earth for the rest of my life?" the boy stated amber eyes blazing.  
  
"Well when you put it that way. YES."  
  
"That's not fair!"  
  
"Whoever said life was?" he answered his son with out the slightest hint of emotion shown on his face.  
  
"I can be bad." he pleaded.  
  
"Look Syaoran, its not about being "bad", I've seen your work you can cause the most damage I've ever seen and ruin anyone' day without a second thought but." he looked his son directly in the eye, " When it comes to killing or really hurting anything. you just don't have it in you."  
  
" Dad. come on there has got to be something I can do?" he looked down at the floor. "I'll do anything it takes. just let me stay."  
  
"I'm sorry. but you have to go." Inside it hurt to know his only son would not be able to stay and live with him and his family but there really was nothing he could do about it.  
  
Later ~*~*~  
  
"Well this fucking sucks!" Syaoran said as he finished packing the stuff he would be taking with him to Earth.  
  
His father had made all the arrangements he would need like schooling and where he would stay. He also set up a bank account that would never run out of money for him. So on the bright side he would be able to buy whatever he wanted whenever he wanted. Plus when he read about humans in school he had learned the two things the love must were power and money so he figured he fix in just fine!  
  
He laughed to himself, "This sure will be an adventure."  
  
"Finding it funny already, are we?" Syaoran looked up to find his best friend standing in the doorway.  
  
"I didn't even hear you come in.," he answered.  
  
"I could tell by the look on your face!" he laughed, "Losing your perfect already in your old age my friend?"  
  
"Funny. well you tell me . you are three months older than me." He stated with a smirk on his face. " By the way . Happy 17th Birthday."  
  
"And here I was thinking that you had forgotten me already." He said with a look of sarcastic surprise on his face. "Oh shut up Kaleb before I do it for you!"  
  
"The almighty NICE Syaoran would actually hurt me? I don't believe it!" he got out before he caught the pillow that was sent flying at his head. "I'm kidding. I'm kidding." He said through laughter. Both were cracking up at the comment.  
  
"Anyways . when are you leaving?" Kaleb asked on a more serious level.  
  
"Tonight." Syaoran answered with a hint of sadness that if you hadn't known him since preschool you wouldn't have picked up on it.  
  
"Hey I here they have some kick ass parties up there and you can get away with almost anything." Kaleb said trying to cheer him up. "And ALL the girls are H-O-T-T hot!"  
  
"Yea I'm sure! " he turned to look at Kaleb, " That's all you ever think about isn't it?" he said with a smile on his face.  
  
"What can I say?" he laughed back.  
  
"Nothing right that's for sure!" Syaoran joked.  
  
"That hurts man. that hurts." He put a hand over his heart. "And to think I came here to tell you how much I would miss going to parties."  
  
"You're just going to miss me being around to attract all the chicks. I know how you think!" he answered in a knowing tone although he was laughing on the inside.  
  
"Well that's not all." he remarked in a and-your-point-is kind of voice. "Whether you believe it or not I'm going to miss you. you were . are like a brother to me."  
  
"Thanks man." He got up and gave him a quick hug. "I'm going to miss you to."  
  
"We had some good times didn't we?" he asked . even though it was more like a statement that a question.  
  
"That we did my friend. that we did." Syaoran stated as the zoned off thinking about all the good times they shared and what was going to happen in the future.  
  
~*End of Chapter*~  
  
A/N: Well? What did u think? Let me know. I know it was kinda of boring but it just tells you were they are coming from . the story will really start next chapter which will b out in a day or two. Well c ya then. 


	2. Chapter 2

Free To Be Me  
  
Chapter 2 Here on Earth  
  
By: BabyWolfGurl  
  
A/N: Well here's the second chapter. Hope you like it. tell me about it. thanxs for reviewing!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS but the story is mine so there!  
  
Summery: She didn't fit in w/ the other angels. He didn't fit in w/ the other demons. Can they fit in w/ each other on Earth? But theres a problem. What if they NEVER get the chance?  
  
~* Story *~  
  
Sakura Japan ~~~*~~~*~~~  
  
"Phone, phone, phone," Sakura was frantically running around the apartment. " Where is the phone? I hear it but don't see it!"  
  
She got on her hands and knees and started to crawl around on the floor of the small living room. Well it wasn't exactly small but it definitely wasn't big. It was perfect for the three residence of the apartment.  
  
"The Couch! I didn't look in the cushions of the couch! How could I be so stupid!" she scolded herself as she ran to deep green couch that she had picked out herself. "Found it!" she screamed as held it up in the air.  
  
"Hello? Sakura speaking," she asked the phone after pressing the little red button.  
  
"What'd you do? Lose the phone in the coach again?" came the reply from the other end.  
  
"Oh shut up Mei Lin, where are you guys?"  
  
"On the way home. you do remember we have a party to go to tonight?" she asked.  
  
"Of course but I'm not ready yet!" Sakura exclaimed.  
  
"Well well what a surprise!" Mei Lin laughed, " Tomoyo looks like you owe me five bucks babe!"  
  
"You guys were making bets on me again!" Sakura pouted, " I thought you said you would stop that!"  
  
"No no no we said we wouldn't make bets on if you are late anymore . not if you were ready on time!"  
  
Sakura heard laughing on the other line and held it away from her ear. Five minutes later. " Are you guys done yet?'  
  
"Yea we're done . don't forget to make sure your loaded tonight. I don't think anything will happen but we always have to be prepared. " Mei Lin said in a serious tone.  
  
"I know I know, did Tomoyo get my stuff?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Yes she got all the makeup you would need although I don't see why you even wear any. Your so pretty!" Mei Lin commented.  
  
"Whatever, I maybe pretty but you and Tomoyo are beautiful compared to me. If I plan to get any guys tonight, I have to look my best!"  
  
"You have guys following you around 24/7! Since you got here .what was it.. six months ago? Tomoyo and I have had to pull out all the stops to dates that don't dump us as soon as we introduce them to you!"  
  
"Sure whatever you say!"  
  
"Enough of that . anyway we'll be there in about fifteen minutes so get your ass in gear! I'm so ready to get the party started!"  
  
"Ok ok I'm going.. Talk to ya when you guys get here. later!" Sakura said before hanging up the phone and ran to get ready.  
  
Syaoran China ~~~*~~~*~~~  
  
"This is the best!" a guy with sharp blue eyes, well toned body, dirty blond hair and dressed in a pair of black cargo pants and a tight fitting silver shirt shouted from his midnight black Z4 BMW convertible.  
  
"Yea it is kinda fun isn't it Chris? Last one to the club has 2 buy!" a messy brown haired guy shouted back with a smirk on his face. Dressed in kaki cargo pants and a dark green shirt with fire in his amber eyes and very toned body made him easily the best looking guy at the University of Hong Kong.  
  
"Your on!" Chris yelled after revving his engine, " You think you and your little Viper can beat me and this little baby?" he kissed his steering wheel. " Syaoran!"  
  
"What?" he looked over at his friend.  
  
"Eat. My. Dust!" he screamed as he sped off into the night with Syaoran hot on his trail.  
  
Sakura Japan ~~~*~~~*~~~  
  
"Ladies," Tomoyo, Sakura, and Mei Lin hooked arms as they came to the entrance of one of Tokyo's biggest nightclubs, " Lets go have some fun, shall we?" Mei Lin purred as they made their way to the door.  
  
"Back so soon girls?" asked the bouncer as he let them through.  
  
"Of course Ray, you didn't really think we wouldn't come visit you just because some bitch told us to stay away did you?" Sakura pouted in a hurt tone.  
  
He laughed, " Of course not, now go have a good time girls."  
  
"Thanxs Ray!" they all chorused as the started through the huge elegant glass doors that lead to the club.  
  
"Oh and Girls." they turned to look at him still all hooked together.  
  
"Try and keep it clean this time." They all stuck their tongue out at him before walking inside.  
  
People in the line probably had different thoughts about that last statement but Ray knew it was worst then they could ever imagine. Those three girls were more than any guy could . no should try to handle. They knew how to fight, they never miss when they shoot, and were some of the best drivers he had ever seen, each with her own special talent or should we say they each had a special gift. But they weren't in any gangs or anything. Sure they were the head of a group of girls called the "Fallen Angels" but they were more like a big group of sisters then anything else. But if you dared mess with one of them. there would be hell to pay that's for sure.  
  
Syaoran China ~~~*~~~*~~~  
  
"I believe you owe me a drink!" Syaoran stated in a very cocky voice.  
  
"Oh shove it. If that cop hadn't been sitting around the last corner then I do believe I would have won." Chris stated in a matter of fact tone.  
  
"Yea yea yea" was all he replied.  
  
"Look at that. We just walked in and every chick in this place is already lining up trying to catch our eye. " Said Chris glancing around.  
  
" Could you wait five minutes, just wait till we find the other guys first. If you would remember why we are here."  
  
" I could have sworn we were invited here to have a good time and keep the peace here in Hong Kong?" knowing exactly what Syaoran was talking about. "We're here to make sure there is a smooth trade between the Lions and Tigers, aren't we 'Little Wolf'?" he stated load enough for only Syaoran to hear.  
  
"Precisely, so if you would please wait until after this goes down to start your ' Lets See How Many Girls We Can Do Tonight' game?" Syaoran said with a sarcastic smile on his face.  
  
"Ok ok, I get the point." He finished the beer he had in his hand then followed Syaoran to the back room where the deal would go down.  
  
Sakura Japan ~~~*~~~*~~~  
  
"And just where have you been?" Sakura asked as Mei Lin sat down in their reserved booth in the back corner of the large club.  
  
" I was with.. what was his name.. oh yea Rick!" Mei Lin laughed at Sakura's face. "No all we did was dance and maybe a little more . but nothing we couldn't do on the dance floor." Mei Lin winked.  
  
"Oh please . anyway Tomoyo left with Eriol about an hour ago. She said she'd be home by late morning. But not to worry if she ran a little late." Sakura smiled, "If you know what I mean." They both broke out laughing at that.  
  
"And what are two lovely ladies like yourselves doing sitting alone back here in a booth? When you could be dancing with two handsome guys like ourselves."  
  
When the girls looked up they came face to face with two of the hottest guys they had ever seen. One was blonde with deep blue eyes and the other had light brown hair and bright green eyes a couple of shades lighter than Sakura's. Both were tall and extremely well built. You could easily see that most of the girls in the place had an eye on them.  
  
"Well hi to you to!" Mei Lin said after breaking out of her trance.  
  
"Oh right, hello I'm Dillon," the green-eyed one said taking the hand of each girl and placing a light kiss on it. " And this is my friend Chase."  
  
"Hello Dillon, Chase, my name's Mei Lin and this is my 'sister' Sakura." They both flashed their heart stopping smiles at the girls.  
  
"It's nice to meet you both." Sakura added, " Why don't you guys join us for a drink?" She offered and the guys quickly took the offer. Dillon next to Sakura and Chase next to Mei Lin.  
  
The same thought was running through each of the four people sitting at the tables mind: ' This night not be so boring after all.'  
  
Syaoran China ~~~*~~~*~~~  
  
"WELL THAT WENT WELL!" ranted Chris as they were walking out of the nightclub that was now in flames.  
  
"Chill out its not that bad, next time the Tigers will think before trying to double cross anyone, don't you think?" Syaoran stated as he dusted off his shirt.  
  
" Not that bad?" Chris looked at his friend in disbelief. " Where exactly did you come from .? What was it . six months ago?"  
  
Syaoran laughed, " Come on so you almost lost your gun and got into a fight and then the club blew up. there's no reason to be upset, we will find you another club to play your game at ok?"  
  
"Fine but it better be a good one." Chris said with a baby face on. " Can we stop and get some ice cream too?" he said with a smirk on his face.  
  
"Why I put up with you I really don't know!" Syaoran said shaking his head as he got in the car.  
  
"Because I'm the best friend you have in this little hell on earth." Chris said jumping into his own car.  
  
'You have no idea,' he smirked to himself when he thought about it. ' You have absolutely no idea!'  
  
~* End of Chapter*~  
  
A/N: So what did you guys think? Good? Bad? Do you like what's going on? Let me know. Thanxs again to all those who reviewed last chapter. And have a nice day! Talk to ya later. 


	3. Chapter 3

Free To Be Me  
  
Chapter 3 Morning After  
  
By: BabyWolfGurl  
  
A/N: Thanxs to all those who reviewed. Here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy and don't forget to let me know what you think when you're done.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS but the story is mine so there!  
  
Summery: She didn't fit in w/ the other angels. He didn't fit in w/ the other demons. Can they fit in w/ each other on Earth? But theres a problem. What if they NEVER get the chance?  
  
~* Story *~  
  
Sakura Japan ~~~*~~~*~~~  
  
"God my head is killing me!" muttered a green-eyed girl as she sat up holding her now aching head. "Where am I?" she asked the room as she glanced around the bed she was currently in.  
  
' Dillon! Now I remember. Lets see, ' she racked her brain trying to remember what happened. ' We were at the club, and then Mei Lin left. Then there was that chick, '  
  
~~*Flashback*~~  
  
"Look at that bitch all over him," a blond with baby blue eyes said to her little group of friends. They were watching Mei Lin and Chase walk out of the club. Little did the know Sakura had heard them on her way to the ladies room to freshen up. " I mean I bet she drugged him or something just to get him to dance with her!"  
  
"Yea, I mean that's the only way she would ever get a date!" a second girl with long brown hair said.  
  
"Just look at what she's wearing. Definitely trying way to hard!" A third girl with short red hair said. They all nodded before bursting into giggles.  
  
Sakura had heard enough. She was beyond pissed that anyone would say anything like that about Mei Lin. And they were saying shit about the way she was dressed?  
  
"Have you skank ass bitches looked in the mirror lately?" Sakura asked in a who the hell do you think you are voice.  
  
"And who are you?" the blond one asked in an obviously annoyed voice.  
  
"I just think it's rather stupid to be saying anything bad about anyone else. Especially anything about how anyone else is dressed. Look at you. It's just screaming 'Come get some, I'm easy!' So I don't think you have any room to be talking" Sakura finished with a smug smile on her face.  
  
"Why you bitch!" the red head yelled defending her friend.  
  
"Don't even get me started on you! God if you're going get implants make them try to look real! You can tell they are fake from a mile away."  
  
"What's your problem?" the brown haired girl said now that she had finally gotten enough courage to speak up but it would have been better if she hadn't said anything at all.  
  
"My problem? I don't know I guess I don't like sluts like you insulting my sister like you were." Sakura said in a way to innocent face. " And next time you should try to get a skirt that fits, the whole club can see your ass and it's not something anyone enjoys." With that she smiled and walked back to the booth where Dillon had seen it all.  
  
"Are you ready to go?" she asked smiling like nothing had happened.  
  
"Whenever you are my dear." He said as he took her hand and led her out of the club.  
  
~~*End of Flashback*~~  
  
'That was kind of funny' she laughed as she remembered the incident. ' We left the club and went to,'  
  
"Here," she said looking around taking a better look. ' God all the stuff we did last night no wonder I have a killer headache.' she laughed at herself. "Now where is the handsome hunk from last night?" she wondered out loud.  
  
"Right here," said a Dillon as he entered the bedroom holding a tray. " I had to go make breakfast for the lovely angle that I woke up next to this morning," he said flashing his amazing smile.  
  
"Well aren't you the gentlemen. I already slept with you and your still dishing out compliments. I'm flattered." Sakura said smiling back at him.  
  
"Thanks, I think." He laughed," I hope you like pancakes?"  
  
"Nope I don't like I don't like pancakes," she bit her lip to keep from laughing after watching his face fall. " I love them!" she got out before bursting out with laughter.  
  
"You are definitely to much." He said smirking as he sat the trey down on the bedside table then jumped on Sakura.  
  
"Aaahhh!" she yelped but before she could move he was on top of her placing kisses down her neck.  
  
"You want me to stop?" he asked with a puppy dog eyes, as he stopped and pulled back to look at her and all her beauty. God he felt like the luckiest guy in the world. She had all the right curves in all the right places and was probably one of the hottest girls he had ever laid eyes on. ' Ashley now I'm kind of glad you left me for that asshole.' He looked into Sakura's emerald eyes, ' or I might never have found this angel in front of me.'  
  
"No, most definitely not." She winked, "I could stay like this all day." He was without a doubt the hottest guy she had seen in the six months she had been on earth. Maybe she'd keep him around for a while if Mei Lin and Tomoyo approved of him. 'Shit I have to call them!' she thought to herself.  
  
"Well ok then," he said as he started his kisses again but this time started to head a little south.  
  
"Before we get started again I have to make a call, ok?" she asked as she grabbed his head and ran her hand over his gorgeous face as she starred into his beautiful green eyes. They held so much emotion she could tell there was more to this guy than what meets the eye and she was interested to find out.  
  
" If you insist, while your at it eat some breakfast, I need to go jump in the shower I have a meeting later today at around three and need to get ready." He stood up and headed for the bathroom. " Make your self comfortable." He called out before he shut the door.  
  
' What did he mean? What time is it?' she thought as she glanced at the clock, ' 12:57.'  
  
" Oh no Mei Lin and Tomoyo are going to kill me!" she blurted out as she grabbed the phone and started to dial the number.  
  
Syaoran China ~~~*~~~*~~~  
  
Syaoran was sitting on a rock looking out on a huge lake that was on the property that he and Chris now lived on. The sun was just about to come over the horizon and everything was very peaceful and quite. He loved coming out here before dawn to think with no one around to ask him a million questions. After last night he just had to reflect like he always did when a deal went wrong and it ended with people dead.  
  
' And to think I came here to get away from all the killing.' He laughed, ' Dad if you only knew all the stuff they do u here.' He shook his head. ' Stop looking at it that way!' he scolded himself. ' Think of all the good stuff you have found up here.' He smiled.  
  
' Kaleb you were right! There are a ton of hott girls up here and the parties are killer.' He smirked and then thought ' Literally.' He looked out across the lake at the sun that was almost completely over the horizon now.  
  
"Man, how you are up before dawn every morning is completely beyond me!" Chris spoke, shattering the silence.  
  
"What can I say?" Syaoran turned around to look at his roommate or friend or even brother, whatever you wanted to call him because he fit every description. "It's a gift." They both brook out laughing.  
  
"Come have a seat," he motioned for him to sit as he slid over on the rock.  
  
"What are you thinking about this early in the morning? Asked Chris as he sat down next to Syaoran.  
  
"Lots of stuff," he answered looking out across the lake once again.  
  
"You miss her don't you?" Chris asked knowing he was getting on a touchy subject.  
  
"Yea," Syaoran turned to look him in the eye, "Yea I do."  
  
" She's in a better place now." He took a glance at Syaoran, "It's been three months, and don't you think it's time to let her go?"  
  
"I can't let her go." He paused, " It's my fault she's gone."  
  
"You know I love you like a brother but I'm telling you," he thought about what he would say next hoping it wouldn't get him killed. He knew Syaoran's temper better then anyone. " You are taking this to far. It wasn't your fault. Hell man, it wasn't any ones fault. It happened." He chanced a look at Syaoran.  
  
"Well I wish it had been me." He sighed, " It was supposed to be me."  
  
"Don't say that." He winced, that's not how he had meant for it to come out.  
  
"No," Syaoran cut him off. " I'm going to find out who was responsible so I can finally put it behind me and move on." He stated with every intent to resolve what happened once and for all. ' I hate killing but I wont hesitate when it comes to the person who took Ashley away from me.'  
  
"Hey now," Chris tried to clam down his friend, " It was a freak accident. Do you know what that means?" He waited for an answer but Syaoran didn't say anything. " It means it was NOT any ones fault. NO ONES! Which means there's no one to pin the blame on, it happened. For some reason it was her time to go." Chris patted Syaoran on the shoulder. " Just be happy with the time you had with her. Ok?"  
  
"Yea, ok." He stated with no emotion on his face. "Thanks for being there for me," then he smiled.  
  
"No problem. Its what I'm here for." With that he stood up and began to leave but he stopped and turned one last time to Syaoran. "I know it's going to take time to get over her but there's someone out for you, you'll never forget Ashley but you'll find someone to make you happy. But you'll never find her when the only time you go out is when you know you'll get to blow something up."  
  
Syaoran smirked, "And, what else did you want to say?"  
  
"Well, the bills came today and I'm running kind of low on cash so I was wondering if you could," Chris looked down with out finishing.  
  
"I'll take care of it," Syaoran cut in. "But you have to throw the biggest party next week so I can meet some girls." He said lifting an eyebrow as looked up at the guy standing beside him.  
  
"That's it? No problem! I'll start planning right now!" he said as he turned to leave.  
  
"Oh and you have to clean up after the party," Syaoran added with a smirk on his face. " With no help what so ever." He laughed seeing his friend's features fall.  
  
He turned back to look at the lake in a much better mood than before. Chris was right it was time to put the whole Ashley deal behind him but he knew he'd never forget her and that she'd always have a place in his heart. ' I'll find who was responsible for her death if it's the last thing I do.' He promised himself as he looked out at the lake. 'Maybe Chris was right maybe it wasn't any ones fault?' either way he was going to find out what happened the night she died.  
  
~*End of Chapter*~  
  
A/N: So what did you guys think? The story gets a little deeper. lol! Well please review and feel free to e~mail me if you have any questions or anything. Well until next time. . .  
  
~BabyWolfGurl 


	4. Chapter 4

Free To Be Me  
  
Chapter 4 Planning A Trip  
  
By: BabyWolfGurl  
  
A/N: I'd just like to say thanxs to all those who reviewed and im sorry for the late update. I've been a little busy and haven't had time to do anything. lol. Well enough of that here's the next chapter. Hope u enjoy and don't for get to review!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS but the story is mine so there!  
  
Summery: She didn't fit in w/ the other angels. He didn't fit in w/ the other demons. Can they fit in w/ each other on Earth? But theres a problem. What if they NEVER get the chance?  
  
~* Story *~  
  
Sakura Japan ~~~*~~~*~~~  
  
" So where are we going?" asked a very clueless Sakura because she had zoned out again thinking about Dillon. ' I need to stop thinking about him; I need to concentrate on what Mei Lin is going on about. Did she say we were going to China?'  
  
"Sakura please try to stay focused!" Mei Lin said in a harsh tone. This was the third time she had to repeat herself. ' What has gotten into Sakura? This Dillon guy must be really amazing. Hehehe I know Chase definitely is.' She looked over at Tomoyo who was now rolling in the floor she was laughing so hard. "What's your problem?" she asked in an annoyed voice.  
  
"Oh nothing, just young love!" Tomoyo got out between the laughter.  
  
"Oh please!" Sakura and Mei Lin said together. Then looked at each other and began laughing too.  
  
After several minutes of nonstop laughing Tomoyo was the first to regain her composure. " Come on guys, do we really want to go all the way to China for some party?" she asked with amusement.  
  
"Tell me about this party again," Sakura asked in a small voice. " I kind of missed it the first time you explained it."  
  
"And the second and the third." Mei Lin added in for her. Sakura simply stuck her tongue at Mei Lin, who just laughed.  
  
"Ok guys, stop acting like children." Tomoyo said before anyone could say anything else. " The party is being thrown by Chris, he is friend of Mei Lin's, they grew up together or something when she lived in China, right?" she looked at Mei Lin who nodded her head.  
  
"Yep we were always best friends until I moved here. Tomoyo you met him that time he came to visit like a year after I moved here, remember?" answered Mei Lin with a smile on her face. " You should have seen us at school." She said with a laugh.  
  
"I feel sorry for the teachers." Sakura murmured just load enough for Mei Lin to hear her. Which of course earned her a pillow thrown at her head from Mei Lin who was sitting on the couch in their living room.  
  
"I heard that!" Mei Lin said with a content smile on her face after the pillow hit Sakura square in the face.  
  
"As I was saying," Tomoyo shouted to get their attention once again. Once they were both looking at her she continued, " He said his friend lost his serious girlfriend a couple of months again in an accident and he wants to cheer him up."  
  
"Awww that's so sad." Sakura cut in. She hated it when anyone lost someone they loved. She was a happy person and liked to see the people around her happy. It was part of her that had come back once she had gotten to earth and met Tomoyo and Mei Lin, they made her truly happy. A happy she hadn't experienced in years in Haven.  
  
" Yea it is but try not to talk about that because it brings up bad memories ok?" Mei Lin said to Sakura. She knew how she was and didn't want her going up to the poor guy and bringing up bad news at the party were he was trying to forget about the chick.  
  
" But anyways this is no ordinary party or we probably wouldn't make the trip because there are plenty of those here" Tomoyo said with a glint in her eyes. " There will be plenty of stuff to do there," she paused she could tell that got Sakura's attention and Mei Lin laughed at Sakura's sudden interest. " There will be all kind of competitions and of course just a little racing." She said before Sakura jumped in.  
  
"Racing! We have to go! I need some new competition! Oh this is going to be so much fun." Sakura said as she danced around the living room.  
  
" And there will be a championship race at midnight and the best get prize money that will be collected through bets and stuff like that." Mei Lin stated like it was nothing but knew that Sakura would go crazy knowing that she could make some money on this little trip.  
  
"OMG! ARE YOU SERIOUS? THIS IS GOING TO BE SO MUCH FUN!" Sakura was shouting happily. ' I can't wait to kick some guys ass! I'm the best racer in Japan and now I'll be the best in China too.'  
  
"OK CHILL SAKURA!" Mei Lin said trying to get her to come back down to earth.  
  
"Oh sorry guys. I just can't wait when do we leave?" she asked clearly excited to go. " Oh wait can we bring the guys with us?" she asked remembering Dillon and the others. " I know it wouldn't be as fun with out them!" she pleaded.  
  
"Yea they can come I guess." Tomoyo shrugged and looked at Mei Lin who seemed to agree. "I can't wait to tell him he'll be so excited." Sakura said as she ran off to call her lover boy. She had been going out with him for a few weeks now. Tomoyo, Eriol, Mei Lin, Chase and Dillon and her had gone out a lot and everyone seemed to like both Chase and Dillon so that was a good thing. "Oh guys when is the party?" Sakura asked as she stuck her head out of her room.  
  
"Well its Friday so I guess we'll leave tomorrow morning so we have a day to get settled and we have to ship your car right?" Mei Lin answered thinking about all the stuff they would have to take care of before they left. " Oh and we're going to stay about a week to check out Hong Kong, there's a couple of clubs and stuff I want to check out while we are there."  
  
"Cool! This is going to be so much fun!" Sakura said before she disappeared back into her room and closed the door.  
  
After they heard the door shut Tomoyo turned to Mei Lin with a serious expression on her face. "I know there is more to this party than your telling me."  
  
Mei Lin nodded, " Well Chris just happens to be best friends with the guy they call ' Little Wolf'." She looked at Tomoyo's face and knew that she had heard of him. "Well that's the guy the party's for."  
  
"Are you crazy? You know he is part of every major gang in Hon Kong. And we are supposed to go there and hang out when every gang in China is going to be there, some of which will probably try to start something?" Tomoyo said a little freaked that Mei Lin was being so calm about this.  
  
"Calm down, we aren't in or part of any gangs remember?" Tomoyo started to say something but Mei Lin continued as if she didn't hear her. " Well yes there will probably be people there who want to start something but this guy knows people who will back him up and we aren't weak little girls if you remember?" she asked knowing Tomoyo hated people especially guys who looked at them and thought that because they looked like sweet innocent girls that they didn't know anything and were perfect targets to take advantage of.  
  
"Well if you think it will be ok then I guess it will be." She answered eyeing Mei Lin. " Answer me something."  
  
" Shoot." Mei Lin said having a pretty good idea of what she was going to ask.  
  
" You were there when Ashley dies, weren't you? You knew her and that guy, what's his name? Syaoran?" Tomoyo asked but the way Mei Lin tensed up she knew she was right.  
  
"Yea I was there. Remember that week I left to go home well that's when it happened. Ashley grew up with Chris and me but I didn't know the guy. All I know is he really really loved her. God it was so horrible." Mei Lin said as a tear ran down her cheek.  
  
"Tell me what happened. I know I heard what happened from a million different people but I want to know how it really went down." Tomoyo said. She knew Mei Lin had been there by the way she acted when she got back from China. Sakura had been away in some drag racing thing ' God that girl was obsessed with racing.' First it was bikes but then she tried everything from jet skis to finally settling on cars. And she learned to be the best. She was like a little sister to Mei Lin and her. And that had her a little worried because she had heard that Ashley had been killed in a drag racing accident or something.  
  
"Well it was a huge party and everyone was having a good time," Mei Lin paused to pull all the details together from that night. "It was time for the big finally and everyone gathered around the track. And I knew Ashley was pretty good at drag racing and all but I don't know. Well apparently this Syaoran guy got challenged but some guy, I never found out who it was, we'll I found out afterward the guy had been Ashley's old boyfriend and was pissed that Ashley had left him. Well Ashley volunteered to race for Syaoran you know to like prove to the guy that she loved Syaoran and no one else. We'll it was all fine and the race was going great and then on the final turn her car just blew up. She was going to win and then the car just, just, " Mei Lin started to cry and couldn't continue.  
  
"It's ok, it's ok." Tomoyo tried to sooth Mei Lin, they we're rocking back and forth on the couch.  
  
"OMG! It's not ok! We can't go! Sakura! What if someone messes with her car? NO NO NO! We can't go! I'd die if anything happened to her!" Mei Lin said in between tears.  
  
"Mei Lin nothing will happen. That's in the past I'm sure everything will be fine. Just think of how excited Sakura is about all this," Tomoyo tried to clam her down. She knew that in her heart she was thinking the same thing but they had never ran away from anything and weren't going to start now. " We'll take some people with us, and Sakura always checks her car remember?"  
  
"Your right. What was I thinking? I'm sorry for breaking down like that, it's just I never talked about it before." Mei Lin said drying the tears that still rolled down her face.  
  
" It's ok. I understand. And I'm sure we can find some people to come with us ok?" Tomoyo said still hugging Mei Lin as she pulled her self together.  
  
"We'll make sure nothing goes wrong. This will be the best time for Sakura. She's so happy about it and I'm going to make sure she has the time of her life." Mei Lin said as she got off the couch. " We have a lot of things to get ready before we leave tomorrow."  
  
"I'm on it." Tomoyo said as she grabbed her cell phone and dialed Ray's number.  
  
"Hello, Ray speaking." Came the voice on the other end.  
  
"Hey Ray, it's Tomoyo. I have a favor I need to ask you."  
  
Syaoran China ~~~*~~~*~~~  
  
" Chris I meant a small party," Syaoran said as he watched another liquor truck pulled into the gate. " Well now it's going to be a huge party with all the good stuff that includes." Chris said as he showed the men where to unload.  
  
"Oh by the way, I'm sorry it took so long to plan but if we are going to have a party it's got to be big." Chris said as he walked up to Syaoran.  
  
"How many people are we talking about here?" Syaoran asked his so called friend. Right then he didn't know if he should thank him or kill him.  
  
"Everyone who's anyone." Was all he said before he went off to show some guys who had showed up carrying stereo equipment.  
  
He walked to his room and slammed the door then flopped down on his enormous king size bed. This was going to be a big party all right. ' I just hope nothing happens like the last party Chris planned' which ended with a funeral. 'Who knows maybe this is just what I need. I haven't been racing since the accident. Hopefully it will get my mind of Ashley for a while.'  
  
He got up and decided to go test out his new car that he had gotten a few weeks a go but had never taken it out of the garage.  
  
After a few laps around the course he thought to himself, ' I still have it.' he laughed and did a few spins to test out all the limits of the car.  
  
Chris watched from the window of the house. ' This party is just what he needs to come out of his shell and get back to the old Syaoran.' Sure he would go to parties and well he had been with a lot of girls but they were only one-night stands and never meant anything to him. He had been distant and Chris couldn't take seeing his friend like that anymore. He laughed watching Syaoran spin out in his new car. ' This is definitely what the doctor ordered. ' Then he turned to go and help the people finish setting up for tomorrow night.  
  
~* End of Story*~  
  
A/N: So did you guys like that chapter? Well let me know. Please review! It may be a few days until the next chap but ill try to make it a long one. Maybe. lol. It will defiantly have the party in it. or some of the party anyway. Who knows lol. well ttyl. Until next time.  
  
~BabyWolfGurl 


	5. Chapter 5

Free To Be Me  
  
Chapter 5 Party Time  
  
By: BabyWolfGurl  
  
A/N: I'd like to say thanxs to all the people who reviewed. I'm sorry if it's taken longer than expected to get this chapter up but ive been really busy. And have a ton of h/w. I tell u my teachers hate me especially my biology teacher! Well hope you like the chapter and let me know when you are done.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS but the story is mine so there!  
  
Summery: She didn't fit in w/ the other angels. He didn't fit in w/ the other demons. Can they fit in w/ each other on Earth? But theres a problem. What if they NEVER get the chance?  
  
~* Story *~  
  
Sakura China ~~~*~~~*~~~  
  
"OMG! Look at her go!" Shouted Mei Lin.  
  
"GO SAKURA!" Yelled Tomoyo.  
  
"Wow she's really good." Commented Eriol as he hugged Tomoyo from behind.  
  
They were all gathered around the racetrack watching Sakura fly by the checkered flag for what seemed like the millionth time that night. She had won every race she entered and loved every minute of it. When she got out of her car Dillon was right there waiting along with everyone else.  
  
Every time she pulled off her helmet people who hadn't seen her before would gasp at the fact that it was a girl driving like that. Soon news spread about the 'hot chick' driver that was running over anyone who got in her way.  
  
"Sakura you are amazing!" Dillon said again as he came up to her and wrapped her up in a tight embrace.  
  
She just giggled. " See, I told you that you would regret it if you didn't come." She stood on her toes to peck him on the cheek. "This is just so much fun!"  
  
"And what number was that?" Mei Lin asked as she walked up with Chase wrapped around her.  
  
Sakura looked thoughtful, thinking about how many times she had won since they had gotten there. "To many to count that's for sure." She answered and everyone laughed.  
  
"Can we steal you away from the track long enough to go do a little dancing and party?" Tomoyo asked smiling. "Let someone else win for a change." Sakura looked at her. " While your not racing I mean. You are obviously the best one here. Everyone can see that." Everyone nodded in agreement.  
  
"I guess we can go have some fun but I want to be back by 11:30 at the latest. Ok?" Sakura made sure they were listening. " I want to win the championship race." She said in a confident voice.  
  
"Ok ok, Miss. I~Have~To~Beat~Everyone~Here. We'll be back by 11:30, that gives us," Mei Lin looked down at her watch. "About an hour and a haft. So lets GO!" she whined as she began to drag Tomoyo and Sakura with her toward the main house.  
  
"Ray watch my baby!" she called over her shoulder as Mei Lin pulled her around the corner.  
  
"Sure thing sweetie!" Ray said shaking his head. When Tomoyo had called him the other night and told him they would need him to come with them to a party to watch and care for their cars and bikes he had no idea this is what they meant. But he was glad he came. Those three were almost like daughters to him and he'd make sure nothing bad happened to them.  
  
Syaoran China ~~~*~~~*~~~  
  
"Is this not an awesome party?" Chris laughed as he patted Syaoran on the back. Syaoran just rolled his fiery amber eyes and shook his head.  
  
"I have to admit this is pretty cool, " he commented as he looked around the packed room. There were people everywhere, in the pool, in every room of the house, and mostly packed around the huge racetrack at the side of the house. "I can't believe how many people are here. I don't think I know half of them." He joked as he followed Chris around the pool loaded w/ beautiful girls.  
  
"What can I say? I throw killer parties man!" Chris shouted over the loud music that was flowing through all parts of the property.  
  
A thought of Ashley and the last part entered his mind and his smile instantly dropped a few notches. Chris noticed and regretted saying ' killer party', " Look man I'm sorry . . . "  
  
Before he could say anything else Syaoran pushed the thought to the back of his mind and said " Why you introduce me to some of these gorgeous women you have invited?" And with that they went off to party like there was no tomorrow.  
  
Sakura ~~~*~~~  
  
"This place is so big!" Sakura exclaimed in awe as they entered the side doors of the main house.  
  
"Sakura please!" Mei Lin said as she rolled her eyes at her friend. " Your acting like you don't get out very often."  
  
"Oh please you two don't start again," pleaded Tomoyo sensing another fight fixing to begin.  
  
"Ladies, what would you like to drink?" Eriol interrupted.  
  
"I don't know, what do they have?" Sakura piped up.  
  
"Well instead of arguing why don't we head to the bare and find out?" answered Eriol as he flashed one of his most charming smiles.  
  
" Ok let's go!" Mei Lin shouted and began to lead the way.  
  
"Thank you," Tomoyo whispered into Eriol's ear as they followed the others toward the closest bar.  
  
"No problem my dear." Eriol chuckled as he looked down at the wonderful girl in his arms.  
  
~*Later*~  
  
We'll I think Dillon and I are going to head back to the track." Sakura said as she stood from the table they were all sitting at out by the pool, Dillon joined her. 'You guys be sure to come get a good seat ok?"  
  
"We'll if you must leave." Mei Lin smirked when she looked up after coming up for air, Chase and she had been in the middle of a passionate kiss.  
  
"Tomoyo shook her head, " We'll be there don't worry. It starts at midnight right?"  
  
"Yep." Sakura answered nodding her head. "We'll see you guys later then!" she called out as Dillon and she began walking away. When they were out of sight Sakura turned around and pulled Dillon into a deep kiss. When they brook apart Sakura smiled and turned and began walking again.  
  
"And what do I owe that pleasure?" Dillon asked as he finally caught his breath. Sakura just smiled. " Oh I just needed a good luck kiss for tonight."  
  
"Well in that case lets go find a empty bedroom and I'll give you more than just a good luck kiss." He said seductively as he grabbed her behind.  
  
Sakura narrowed her eyes at him and slapped him playfully on the arm. " I have to go and race in 30 minutes!"  
  
"We'll make it a quickie!" he said winking at her. But before she could say anything someone interrupted them.  
  
"Dillon?" asked a girl. Not believing that he would ever have the nerve to show his face in this house especially. " What the hell are you doing here? "  
  
Dillon's face paled when he looked up. "Ash... Ashley?" he stuttered not believing what he was seeing.  
  
" You sick bastard," she spat with pure disgust all over her pretty face and hate in her ice blue eyes. " You know just as well as I do where Ashley is, thanks to you."  
  
It suddenly dawned on him that standing in front of him was Ashley's little sister. ' God they look almost exactly alike.' "I had nothing to do with it!" he said coolly.  
  
"Does Syaoran know you're here?" she asked glaring at him. "And does she know how sick you really are?" she pointed to Sakura who was standing silently behind Dillon's right shoulder.  
  
"What's she talking about Dillon?" Sakura asked in a small voice, questioning in her bright green eyes. Sakura looked at the girl, she had long blonde hair and the prettiest ice blue eyes she had ever seen. She also had a certain air about her. Sakura felt as if she could trust her but she didn't have the slightest idea why. She just looked like she would never do anything to harm her or any other girl in general. She caught her self and not getting a response from Dillon she asked the girl. " Who are you and how do you know Dillon?" The girl looked at her in surprise. " You don't live here in China do you?" she said with a smirk. Then she turned to Dillon " Couldn't find a second to talk her about your past? " she looked back at Sakura who was curious now to know what they were talking about and why Dillon looked different all of a sudden. He had a dark air about him all of a sudden. Something she had never noticed before. "Do you know anything about the guy your sleeping with?" the girl asked knocking Sakura out of her thoughts.  
  
"No." She answered truthfully. " He lives in Tokyo and," she paused, " That's just about all I know." Mentally she scolded her self. She didn't know anything about this guy. She had let her hormones take over. He was nice to her but he could be some kind of serial killer for all she knew. And that thought scared her. She had introduced him to her family. What if he had tried to.. ' Sakura don't get ahead of yourself here.'  
  
The blond shook her head. " That's what I thought. Hi my name's Allison but you can call me Ally. If you would come with me," she glanced over at Dillon who was now scowling and glared. "I think we have some talking to do." With that she smiled and Sakura smiled back and followed her to another room.  
  
"I'm Sakura." She said when they stopped at a random little bar that was one of many scattered through out the big house. " Um I'm sorry to be rude but can we talk in about an hour. You see dim supposed to race in the championship race and need to go warm up for a few minutes before the race. " She added hoping the girl would understand.  
  
A sad look crossed the girls face but quickly disappeared. "Sure, so you're the girl I've been hearing so much about. Your not who I expected all the rumors to be about. No offence but you don't look like a racer." She looked over Sakura. She was wearing tight leather pants, boots, and a pink halter with the v~neck showing skin but not too much. ' I should have know look at her, she has a nice body like Ashley had but she does dress a little more feminine than Ashley would have, especially if she was going to be racing. But oh well give the girl a chance.' She scolded herself. ' I wonder if Syaoran has seen he yet? Maybe she could bring him back to life.'  
  
"It's ok. I get that a lot. I'm pretty good, but I just love to race." Sakura answered feeling a little self~conscious.  
  
Ally giggled, " That's cool. Good Luck tonight. Do you want to head over to the track now?"  
  
"Sure lets go." Sakura answered cheerfully. This girl really didn't seem that bad. I wonder what she knows about Dillon. All of a sudden he doesn't seem like the guy she's been dating for the past couple of weeks.  
  
Dillon ~~~*~~~  
  
' Stupid Ally! Now she's going to go and run her mouth to Sakura and she'll leave me for good.' He was thinking about what to do. A side was coming out in him that he hadn't let come out since the whole Ashley deal. ' Then she'll find her way into that bastard Syaoran's arms. No matter what, he always wins in the end. Well he won't this time! If I cant have Sakura no one will.' He thought with a crazy look in his eye he headed to the garage.  
  
" Hey Dillon, where's Sakura?" Ray asked as he approached.  
  
"She left something in the car and sent me to come and get it." He lied and Ray bought every word.  
  
"The cars in the garage. I put it in there so no one would mess with it. Go ahead in. Oh and tell Sakura that she needs to get out here and start warming up." Ray said trusting Dillon not knowing what had gone down a few minutes ago.  
  
"Will do," Dillon called over his shoulder as he headed through the door leading to the private garage area. When the door shut he looked around and said," My my now isn't this familiar?" he said with a laugh as he walked over to Sakura's sleek black car.  
  
Chris ~~~*~~~  
  
"OMG! That was not Dillon. Please tell I'm seeing things." He said in disbelief to the guys standing around him.  
  
"Yea it was. He's here with that chick that's racing around everyone here on the track." A guy with short black hair said.  
  
"From what I saw earlier I'd say they we're together anymore." A guy with bright red hair jumped in.  
  
"Why do you say that?" someone from the crowd asked.  
  
"Because I saw the whole thing. You know Ashley's kid sister Ally, or whatever her name is, well she saw him and the chick making out and went up to them and apparently the girl doesn't know anything about him. Seems he moved to Japan and hasn't told anyone including the girl about his past. Then the girl and Ally left and he looked pissed and got this look in his eye." The guy looked up, " It was kind of freaky."  
  
"What if he does something to the girl." Someone said.  
  
"Or her car." Chris finished as he pulled out his cell phone and dialed Syaoran's number as he walked away from the group.  
  
"Hello, Syaoran here." Came the voice from the other end.  
  
"Hey Man its Chris. I have some news and I thought you needed to know." He said in a stressed voice.  
  
"Ok what is it?" Syaoran asked with curiosity.  
  
"Dillon's here. Don't freak out but he just broke up with this girl and is pissed and he's the chick we've been hearing about all night, the one from the races. Some one said they saw him headed toward the garage area." He paused. " Syaoran she's supposed to race the championship race in oh about 20 minutes."  
  
" I have to stop him! I'm on my way." Syaoran shouted as he made his way through the crowd and toward the garage.  
  
"Hurry man, I'll meet you there." Chris said before he hung up. 'God let Syaoran or someone get there in time.' He thought about the poor girl that could possibly be blown to bits as soon as she starts her car.  
  
~*End of Chapter*~  
  
A/N: So what did u guys think? lol! like it? hate it? sorry I left it there. But I have to go study for midterms! Which ill probably fail b/c they are tomorrow and the next day and I haven't even opened a book. So wish me luck. And I might be able to update for a few days for the same reason. Well please review. it would really cheer me up! Well ill talk to ya next chap. Please review! later.  
  
~BabyWolfGurl 


	6. Chapter 6

Free To Be Me  
  
Chapter 6 Senses Return  
  
By: BabyWolfGurl  
  
A/N: I'm so sorry I haven't been able to update lately. I've been so busy w/ track and school and h/w. But things have calmed down a bit and track is over so I should be able to write a little more often. But at the rate im going ill prob get grounded b/c im getting into a lot or arguments w/ my parents so. I ll try to b good but no promises. lol. newayz. heres the next chap. Hope u like it and please review when ur done.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS but the story is mine so there!  
  
Summery: She didn't fit in w/ the other angels. He didn't fit in w/ the other demons. Can they fit in w/ each other on Earth? But theres a problem. What if they NEVER get the chance?  
  
~* Story *~  
  
Sakura ~*~*~*~  
  
As Sakura headed into the garage she had a lot of things on her mind. Different Images were flashing through her mind at lightning speed. When Ally had shown up she had suddenly felt something from Dillon. It was weird. It felt kind of like an aura or something but that couldn't be. Only Angels and Demons had those right? And besides she hadn't felt anything like that since she had arrived on earth. Did her mother not say that she would lose all her abilities when she left. . . or was it just something she had heard. She shook her head. She couldn't remember. But one thing was clear, why could she feel anything coming from Dillon like that. It felt cold and almost scary. What ever it was it was bad and he suddenly wasn't the guy she had known for the past couple of weeks and it wasn't a pleasant feeling.  
  
"Sakura! Where Have you been?" she jumped out of her trance and looked up to see Ray polishing her car.  
  
She forced and smile." I'm sorry I lost track of time."  
  
"Are you ready for the big race?" he asked noticing the change in attitude but decided not to ask about it. She needed to concentrate on the race.  
  
"Yea I'm ready." She said pushing all her thoughts into the back of her mind and putting on a face. "Let's win this thing!" she slid into the drivers seat and cranked the car. She didn't have any time for warming up, but she didn't need it.  
  
She rolled up to the starting line next to her opponent. The track crew was running around making sure everything was in order. People were screaming from the stands. Sakura rested her head back against the seat and closed her eyes. " Why is this night going so wrong?" she thought to herself.  
  
Syaoran ~*~*~*~*~  
  
He was running toward the Race Track. He could here the yelling and hoped he wouldn't be too late. For some reason he couldn't explain it felt as if he was being drawn by this girl. Sure he had never met her. But it still felt as if she was of great importance to him. Never mind that . . . as soon as he found this girl and made sure she was ok he would find Dillon and kill his sorry ass so he could never ruin anyone's life again.  
  
He snaked his way through the crowd until he got to the gates. He looked down the track just in time to see the light turn green and the two cars take off and begin to climb to enormous speed and amazing time.  
  
Sakura ~*~*~*~  
  
'Three . . . Two.' Sakura counted the seconds as the light as it went down from red to orange and then green. "Go" she said to herself as she switched gears and hit the pedal.  
  
One of the many things she'd learned since she got here was the key to wining was the start off. And her most recent one was perfect. She glanced down at the speedometer and smiled at the rate she was climbing.  
  
A little black box with a bleeping light was activated by the increase in speed and began its countdown to automatic detonation.  
  
Dillon ~*~*~*~  
  
He hoped into his car and began to exit the huge estate. He had ample time to get his ass as far away from there as possible. He knew once someone recognized him it wouldn't be long before the 'Great Syaoran' found out. And when he found out there would be hell to pay.  
  
He smirked. But wasn't that what he was supposed to do? He had been sent here to bring out the evil in Syaoran. His father had gotten a call from some demon in Hades complaining about his son that didn't . . . wouldn't kill for fun and had asked if he could help him. His father had agreed to send someone in to help so he sent . . . me to cause a little trouble in the guy's life. Who knew I'd have to kill the sweet little thing I'd met a couple of weeks ago. She was the best canadate to remind the 'little demon' of his loss and bring out some of the evil his father was sure he had.  
  
He grinned an evil grin. Sure Ashley had been nice to have a little fun with. But Sakura . . . she was an angel. 'And didn't I know it' he laughed to himself. When he had gotten a call from his dad in Hell and he had told him that there was a certain 'Fallen Angle' on earth and that I should use her to twist the knife a little further when she died . . . or should I say was killed the same way Ashley had been killed. I simply couldn't pass up the opportunity.  
  
' Poor Sakura.' A picture of her perfect body had been burned into his evil twisted mind. ' The object of perfection . . . too bad I couldn't have keep her around. 'She certainly had made the past couple of week's extraordinary.  
  
Sakura ~*~*~*~  
  
She glanced down at the speedometer. Reaching over 100mph and still climbing all in just a few seconds. Just then all her senses were flooded with recognition and a wave of danger washed over her. She felt something was wrong. VERY WRONG. She quickly checked the gages . . . nothing. Then she saw in her mind a bomb that was planted on the bottom of her car.  
  
She unhooked her seat belt and pushed open the door and attempted to jump out just as the bomb detonated and the force sent her flying out of the car and she slammed into the inner wall with astonishing force. The last thing she saw was her car in flames in the middle of the track . . . she couldn't hear anything. ' Maybe I'll finally get to see Heaven after all' she though before her world went completely black.  
  
Syaoran ~*~*~*~*~  
  
He was entering the pits when all of a sudden all his demon senses returned in full force. He felt things he hadn't felt in ages. There were several auras near by. They were faint and seemed to be clouded over . . . as if they weren't completely angel or demon but somewhere in the middle . . . but then he felt a very strong pink one. It was . . . incredible. All the senses he was getting from this one girl. It had to be from the driver of the little black car. Then he remembered Dillon and the bomb.  
  
Next thing he knew he had been thrown off his feet by a huge explosion. He looked around for the source and saw the car in flames and there by the wall a girl lying in a pool of her own blood. Then he felt the pink aura weakening. The bright light was dying. He got up and ran toward the girl. People were picking themselves up from where they had fallen and helping the ones around them. Then screams could be heard as people realized what had happened and saw the female racer lying in a pool of blood.  
  
In The Stands ~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"OMG! SAKURA!" Mei Lin screamed after seeing what happened. She began to cry along with Tomoyo who was wrapped in Eriol's arms. " Let's go! We have to help her!" she cried out through tears as she grabbed Tomoyo and began running toward the nearest entrance onto the track. She would have jumped over the fence but considering the walls were several feet in the air she decided against it.  
  
"I'll call for help," Eriol yelled from behind. He and Chase were having a hard time keeping up with the two girls.  
  
Syaoran ~*~*~*~*~  
  
Running toward the girl, he could tell she was badly hurt. Hell anyone could see that. But he also felt something that he doubted anyone else could feel. He felt her spirit dying. Like a fire going cold on a freezing winter night.  
  
Once he reached the girl he knelt beside her. Carefully he pulled her into his arms. " Hey wake up." He tried. No response was given and he began to really worry. " Please wake up. Come on don't die on me. Do you really want to die out here on a race track?" he asked the unconscious girl. He brushed a few strand of hair off her face so he could see the girl clearly.  
  
"Wow . . . you're beautiful." He said without thinking. ' What am I saying?" he scolded himself as he looked down at the injured girl in his arms.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Unseen to anyone the deep green aura of an amber-eyed boy wrapped itself around the weakening pink aura of an unconscious emerald-eyed girl.  
  
A few minutes passed as they stayed this way. The young man holding the girl in his arms then the pink aura began to reach back as it grew stronger. Soon the two were wrapped around each other.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Syaoran ~*~*~*~*~  
  
Syaoran looked up when he felt the pink aura regaining its strength. A wave of relief washed over him. He was staring at the girl in his arms. He noticed how she seemed to be regaining her color. Her cheeks were flushed and her lips looked so tender he had an urge to lean down and kiss them. He held himself back and then her eyes began to flutter open.  
  
Then bright emerald eyes meet fiery amber ones and time seemed to stop as they stared into each other's eyes. Nothing could be seen or heard. They just sat there taking every aspect of the other in.  
  
~*End of Chapter*~  
  
A/N: So what did you guys think? they finally meet. lol. and just to clear something up . . . Heaven and Haven are two diff. places. Just like Hell and Hades. Haven and Hell are like where u go when u die and Hades and Haven are where just regular angles and demons live. Someone said something about that and just wanted to make that clear. Well I hope you guys enjoyed it. Please review and let me know if it was good. I'll try to update soon. Until then. . .  
  
~ BabyWolfGurl 


	7. Chapter 7

Free To Be Me  
  
Chapter 7 Meetings and Greetings  
  
By: BabyWolfGurl  
  
A/N: Here's the next chap. Hope you like it. Thanxs to all those who reviewed! You guys really make my day a whole lot better. I cant believe people think its actually good. lol. Well please enjoy reading and please review when your done.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS but the story is mine so there!  
  
Summery: She didn't fit in w/ the other angels. He didn't fit in w/ the other demons. Can they fit in w/ each other on Earth? But theres a problem. What if they NEVER get the chance?  
  
~* Story *~  
  
Sakura ~*~*~*~  
  
'Owww. Pain. Definitely feeling pain! ' Sakura thought to her self as she regained consciousness.  
  
She opened her eyes and came face to face with fiery amber eyes and all the pain she was in melted away as she got caught up in a trance. ' Wow they look like they are on fire.' She gazed into them and then noticed more than the eyes. 'He's so . . . mysterious. Yet charming at the same time. I wonder who he is. Am I dead? Because he looks like a god or something.'  
  
All these thoughts were running through her head as she stared back at the young man whose arms she was currently in. She could see relief in his features. 'I wonder what was wrong?' she thought but couldn't find the voice to ask.  
  
Syaoran ~*~*~*~*~  
  
'Thank god she's alive.' He thought as he stared down into the deepest emerald eyes he had ever seen. ' Those eyes are so amazing.' He thought and a small grin came to his face. ' They fit her perfectly though. She's so beautiful!'  
  
Sakura ~*~*~*~  
  
'I wonder what he's grinning about?' She thought curiously. But for some strange reason she found herself smiling back. ' He's so cute when he smiles. God he looks amazing.'  
  
Mei Lin ~*~*~*~  
  
Tomoyo was right behind Mei Lin as they headed onto the track after fighting there way through the crowded stands.  
  
"Would you people get out of my way!" Mei Lin screamed as she pushed her way through the last of the people and made her way onto the track followed by Tomoyo. Eriol and Chase were still trying to get through.  
  
She began running toward Sakura who wasn't alone. 'I wonder who he is?' she thought as she looked at the man who was holding her ' little sister'. As she got closer she could see that Sakura eyes were open but she was just staring up at the guy who had he in his arms.  
  
Tomoyo ~*~*~*~*~  
  
'Please let Sakura be ok.' She silently prayed as she followed Mei Lin onto the track. She looked at where Sakura was. 'Who is that . . . wait a minute isn't that Syaoran Li? Or whatever his name is. What in the world is he doing here?'  
  
Just then she saw another girl run onto the track behind them. She had blonde hair and blue eyes and was about the same height as herself. ' And who in the world is that?' \  
  
She pushed all those thoughts to the back of her mind. The only thing that mattered right now was to make sure Sakura was ok. 'I wish I could keep up with Mei Lin she runs so fast!' she watched as Mei Lin was sprinting toward Sakura. ' Must be all the martial arts training she does.'  
  
Ally ~*~*~  
  
'Oh god! Oh god! Oh god!' she was running toward Sakura and Syaoran. Images of Ashley's death were running through her mind. The race. The car. The explosion. It was all the same. ' Please don't let the out come be the same.'  
  
Syaoran ~*~*~*~*~  
  
He broke out of the trance put on him by the green-eyed beauty in his arms. "Are you ok?" he asked after finally finding his voice. Concern written all over his face.  
  
"Yes," was the weak answer given by the angle in his arms. "What happened?" she asked. Pain suddenly shot through every part of her body and she curled up in a ball still his arms.  
  
"Hey," he said as tears began to stream down her pretty face. "It'll be ok." He said not knowing if he really believed everything he was saying.  
  
He gently picked her up and began to walk toward the house when he saw three women running toward him. Ally he recognized right away, but the other two he was sure he had never seen in his life.  
  
"What are you doing to her?" the one with black hair and flaming crimson eyes demanded. " Leave her alone! You're hurting her!" He could tell she obviously was very protective of the girl in his arms.  
  
"She needs a doctor immediately, she's badly injured." He replied in a smooth clam voice. He watched as the girl before him was joined by a violet haired girl and began to cry. The violet haired girl hugged her then looked up at me.  
  
"Is she going to be all right?" she asked. Worry evident in her amethyst eyes.  
  
"Only if we get her to a doctor as soon as possible." Slight relief was seen in her eyes.  
  
"My fiancé has already called the paramedics. The y are on the way." She said in an authoritative tone. She was obviously the leader of the little group. She looked the oldest. "Is there anything we can do?" she asked.  
  
"I need to get her to the house so when the paramedics arrive they can get to her quickly." Just then Ally, Ashley's little sister showed up. ' How long has it been since I had seen her last? She looks so much like her sister' he shook his head. Now wasn't the time.  
  
"Ally can you help clear a path through the crowd?" He asked knowing she wanted to help.  
  
"I'm on it," she said before she ran back to the gate.  
  
"I know someone who can help." The violet haired girl said as she began to scan the pit for someone. " BINGO!" she said to her self more than anyone else and started toward the gates.  
  
Next thing he knew a path was being cleared by a huge guy she had referred to as 'Ray'.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
They made their way to the house and Syaoran showed them to a room that they later found out was his. He laid the injured girl on the bed but when he went to move away he found her clinging on to his shirt so he laid down next to her. Soon she cried her self to sleep.  
  
The paramedics arrived a half hour later. They checked her out and found that besides a few really bad scratches and a few places that would bruise amazingly there was nothing severely wrong with her. Everyone was surprised and thought it was odd because they had all seen her before and knew something was wrong but it seemed as if she was healing at an extraordinary rate.  
  
Syaoran had stayed by her side through the whole time. He couldn't find the will to leave her not to mention every time he would attempt to leave she would cry out in pain and start crying again. Every time she screamed out in pain something inside him felt the need to run to her and wrap her up in his arms and protect her so nothing could hurt her ever again. He couldn't explain what it was but it felt like a knife in the heart to see her in so much pain. He had finally fallen asleep after staring at her frail little form that was curled up next to him.  
  
Chris had made sure everyone left and saw to it that everything was in order. He had given Tomoyo and Eriol, and Mei Lin and Chase, and Ally rooms to sleep in so they wouldn't have to leave. They all stayed up sitting around in the living room catching up on old times.  
  
Mei Lin had introduced Tomoyo, Eriol, and Chase to Chris and Ally. She was glad to see them all get along together. She hoped that they could all become good friends and that they would stay in touch more than before. She missed Chris and seeing Ally again brought back memories some bad but also a lot of good ones too.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Back in Syaoran's room two figures were lying closely together in deep sleep. Green and Pink were wrapped around each other. Each growing brighter together. Connected they no longer felt lonely or sad, they felt happy and safe in each other's presence.  
  
~*End of Chapter*~  
  
A/N: OK I know it was kinda short but I felt as if that was enough for this chap. I hope you liked it anyway. Please review. And im starting on the next chapter now so it should be out soon. Till then.  
  
~BabyWolfGurl 


	8. Chapter 8

Free To Be Me  
  
Chapter 8 Formally Introduced  
  
By: BabyWolfGurl  
  
A/N: I'm back again. lol! thanxs to all of u who reviewed! I feel so special! U guys rock! lol! ok enough of that. newayz heres the chapter 8. I know a lot of u really don't like Dillon. and I just wanted to tell u he'll get whats coming to him. soon I hope. lol. well please read and don't for get to review. k. well here we go again.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS but the story is mine so there!  
  
Summery: She didn't fit in w/ the other angels. He didn't fit in w/ the other demons. Can they fit in w/ each other on Earth? But theres a problem. What if they NEVER get the chance?  
  
~* Story *~  
  
The sun broke trough the dark green curtains and spread over the two figures that lay on the queen size bed in the middle of the large room. During the night they had subconsciously wrapped themselves up in each other's arms. The chestnut haired demon was holding the young auburn haired angel who was snuggled up to his chest. Green and Pink comfortably entwining around the two still figures.  
  
Sakura ~*~*~*~  
  
Her eyes fluttered open when beams of bright light came shining through the window. She closed her eyes again feeling completely safe and absolutely comfortable.  
  
Then she realized she wasn't alone. She quickly opened her eyes to try and figure out were exactly she was. 'He's the guy that saved me last night.' She thought to herself as she looked upon the sleeping figure she was lying beside. She wrinkled her nose cutely as she smiled. ' He looks so cute when he's sleeping.'  
  
Then she blushed realizing the position they were in. He had his arms wrapped firmly around her slim frame and she was lying on his chest. Sure they were fully clothed and all but still. She didn't even know his name. Yet at the same time it felt completely wonderful and meant to be. ' Please Sakura. Maybe you hit your head a little too hard last night.' She scolded herself.  
  
Then she remembered what had happened last night but found it quit odd that she felt a 100% better after that explosion. 'Maybe it has something to do with . . ." she looked up and straight into amber eyes.  
  
She had been so lost in her own little world that she had failed to notice the guy she was lying on open his eyes after feeling her movement.  
  
Syaoran ~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hello and good morning." He smiled at her shocked expression. " Um how are you feeling?" he ask with true concern in his strong firm voice. Then he glanced at the how they were wrapped up in each other's arms and slightly blushed. But you couldn't tell unless you looked closely.  
  
After Sakura remembered that small detail she began to apologize. " I . . . I'm sor . . . sorry . . ." she stammered as she tried to untangle herself. Syaoran smirked at the girl before him.  
  
"Hoeee!" she yelped as tripped trying to get up from the bed. He quickly caught her before she hit the ground. "Are you ok?" he asked his eyes filled with laughter but he would never show such emotion.  
  
"Yea I'm fine. I'm just a klutz but besides that, I'm good." she answered with a smile despite her pick colored cheeks.  
  
'She's just to cute.' He thought to himself. "Well that's good to hear." He looked at her as she straightened out her crinkled outfit. "By the way my name is Syaoran, I don't know if you remember last night but I just was wondering if you were ok?" 'How in the world is she fine. . . its like last night never happened.' He looked her over and couldn't find a thing wrong with her.  
  
"Yea I remember. Thank you for helping me. Do you know what happened to my car?" she asked with a clueless expression on her face.  
  
Downstairs ~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tomoyo, Mei Lin, Ally, Chase, Eriol, and Chris were all sitting around the breakfast table chatting about this and that.  
  
"I wonder if Sakura is going to be ok?" Mei Lin asked sipping on her hot chocolate. She had been up almost all night and hadn't gotten much sleep because she had been so worried.  
  
Chase who was sitting nest to her wrapped his arm around and said, " I'm sure she'll be fine. In fact I bet she's probably a lot better than last night." Everyone else shook their heads in agreement. Tomoyo hadn't gotten any sleep either. She had been up worrying to but was very good at putting on a happy face for everyone else's sake.  
  
Syaoran ~*~*~*~*~  
  
He had told Sakura about everything that happened the night before. She seemed upset about her car and that everyone was so worried about her and was relieved to know no one else was hurt. When he told her that her friends had stayed here she was extremely happy. He gave her some of his clothes to change into since she was still wearing the clothes from last night, then showed her to a spare room next to his where she could shower. Then he decided to shower and wait for her. There was something about her that made him feel the need to make her happy.  
  
While he was sitting in his room he remembered feeling the auras from last night. Concentrating on trying to feel them again he picked up on a bright pink aura. It was very close by. And there were traces in his room. Could it be her? Before he could really think about it he picked up on some others. They were strong but not like the pink one. He felt navy blue, red, purple, orange and light yellow. And then he felt a dark one, dark gray. Plainly evil. Before he could think about it anymore there was a soft knock on his door. But he could tell exactly who it was.  
  
Dillon ~*~*~*~  
  
"Yes, I understand sir. I'll be sure to get him out of there as quickly as possible." Dillon stated as he hung up his cell phone after speaking with Syaoran's father.  
  
"So it seems out little demon has recovered some of his powers." He said to himself as he dialed Chase's number.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey man. It's Dillon sorry I had to split last night."  
  
After excusing himself from the table Chase walked into an empty room. " It's ok. What are we to do now?"  
  
"Well you need to get your ass out of there now. It seems that Syaoran has recovered some of his powers and he will be on to you soon." He answered.  
  
"Alright man. I'll leave now. Are we to see the girls again?" He asked. Mei Lin had been fun to mess with but was just another girl to add to his list.  
  
"That would be a no. They are no longer needed. You are to get back here and we'll receive our new orders then." He was kind of disappointed that he had to do that to Sakura but wouldn't mention it.  
  
"Ok, I'll be back by night fall." He replied before hanging up.  
  
Dillon pocketed his cell phone a stretched out on his black leather couch. He had just moved into the apartment and had just finished decorating the place with mostly black everything. It wasn't soon before he drifted to sleep.  
  
Sakura ~*~*~*~  
  
She softly knocked on Syaoran's door. It soon swung open to reveal Syaoran standing before her without a shirt and looking very hott. He had just gotten out of the shower and looked as if he was glowing. 'There it is again' she thought as she stared at the guy in front of her. 'It's coming from him!' she thought to herself. The green aura that she'd been feeling was him.  
  
"Hi." He said after staring at each other for a few moments. She looked cute wearing his pants and shirt that were way to big for her small frame.  
  
"Hey," she stammered. "I was wondering if you could show me where everyone else was. I'm afraid I might get lost. " She admitted blushing a bit.  
  
"Ok hold on." He walked back into his room and pulled a dark green shirt on covering his perfect body. Then he came back out shutting the door behind him. "Ready?"  
  
"Yeah." She answered slightly disappointed that he had put a shirt on. 'Get a hold of yourself and fast!' She scolded herself as she followed him down a hallway then a flight of stairs.  
  
Mei Lin ~*~*~*~  
  
"Why do you have to leave?" Mei Lin asked standing outside the front door. After Chase had taken the phone call he had said that he had to leave and wouldn't tell her where he was going.  
  
"Mei Lin," he began trying to figure out how to let her down gently. " I have to leave and I can't come back. So in a way," he paused. " I'll never be able to see you again."  
  
"Why? Where are you going?" She asked trying not to cry.  
  
'She's taking this way to personal. Sure we had a good time but it wasn't supposed to get serious. Girls here are just too predictable. They all want commitment and that's just not me.' He thought to himself watching Mei Lin try not to break down in front of him. 'May as well get her pissed at me so she wont come looking for me or try to hook back up.' He knew how she was very good at tracking people down.  
  
"Mei Lin. It's over. That was my ex and she just called to say that she had been thinking, and made a horrible mistake in dumping me and she asked if I would forgive her. I'm going back to her. You were a nice girl to play with and you have an excellent body but there's nothing more than that between us." He could tell that had done it. She was mad now. But he took it because she deserved better than that. 'Maybe someday she'll find someone who will make her happy.'  
  
"You ass! You were just using me?" She glared at him. " God you are such a jerk! I'm so stupid for ever falling for anyone like you! AHH! I NEVER want to see you again!" she screamed and turned around and slammed the door behind her.  
  
Sakura ~*~*~*~  
  
She was following Syaoran down the stairs when she heard Mei Lin screaming. She began to run down the long spiral steps. By the time she got to the bottom Mei Lin was leaning on the door crying.  
  
"Oh Mei Lin what's wrong?" she asked as she ran up to her 'sister' and hugged her.  
  
"OMG! You are ok!" Mei Lin said drying her tears as she looked over Sakura to make sure everything was ok. "I was so worried about you!" she said squeezing her.  
  
"I'm ok Mei Lin. But if you don't let go of me you might break something." Sakura said with a smile as Mei Lin let go.  
  
Mei Lin looked at guy that had followed Sakura down the stairs. There was something about him she didn't like. She couldn't put her finger on it but he seemed like he was hiding something. "If you touched Sakura I swear I'll kill you!" she said in a threatening tone but Syaoran wasn't the least bit affected by it.  
  
~*End of Chapter*~  
  
A/N: Well did you guys like it? well @ least they all know each other. And I wonder what will happen next! lol! well I hope u likes it! please review! and Happy Easter! Until next time . . . later  
  
~BabyWolfGurl 


	9. Chapter 9

Free To Be Me  
  
Chapter 9 Arrivals  
  
By: BabyWolfGurl  
  
A/N: HEY PEOPLE! Im finally back after a long long time. Im so sorry I haven't updated lately. First I was so busy then my computer broke. But now schools out and things have slowed down a bit. Just in case ur wondering im updateing from the library lol! Just until my computers fixed. But newayz I hope you like this chapter. Im thinking im gonna speed up the story alittle . its getting kinda slow.. but don't worry ill still try to put some good stuff in it ! lol. . . well here ya go. . .  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS but the story is mine so there!  
  
Summery: She didn't fit in w/ the other angels. He didn't fit in w/ the other demons. Can they fit in w/ each other on Earth? But theres a problem. What if they NEVER get the chance?  
  
~* Story *~  
  
Hong Kong ~*~*~*~*~  
  
After hearing voices from the front door, Tomoyo and others got up to see what was wrong. Upon coming through the den they saw Mei Lin hugging an amazingly healthy Sakura. Syaoran was standing to the side. Then Mei Lin turned to Syaoran and threatened him. Everyone winced at the tone of voice she was using.  
  
~Tomoyo~  
  
After seeing Mei Lin threaten the poor guy the apparently saved Sakura's life she decided it was time to step in.  
  
"Mei Lin!" Tomoyo hissed, as she walked over to where she was standing. " We should be thanking him for SAVING SAKURA"S LIFE, not making threats." Then she turned to Sakura and engulfed her in a tight hug.  
  
"I'm so glad you are ok." She whispered into Sakura's hair. "You had us all really scared for a while there." Holding back the tears that were threatening to spill over.  
  
"Oh Tomoyo!" Sakura cried as she tightened the embrace. "I was worried myself."  
  
~Sakura~  
  
She was squeezing Tomoyo when she realized everyone was just staring at them. She let go and turned to see Eriol walk up to Tomoyo and wrap his arms around her waist from behind.  
  
He smiled at her and said, "It's good to see your feeling better." Unknown to her or anyone else he had been having some crazy dreams lately. This same guy keep coming to him and telling him things about him and stuff about Sakura. He also mentioned some mystery guy that they had no idea about only that somehow he and Sakura were supposed to join and save the world or something. He just figured he'd eaten something bad or something, but when the dreams keep coming he just didn't know what was going on.  
  
Sakura smiled brightly at him and said, " Thanks."  
  
~Syaoran~  
  
Syaoran stood back and watched everyone greet Sakura. E could tell by the way they acted toward each other that they deeply cared about each other. He looked over at Chris and Ally, who were standing aside letting them all greet their friend.  
  
He smiled to himself as he watched the whole seen. He could tell that he was right about the black haired one. Last night he could tell she was very protective of Sakura but after walking downstairs and being threatened right off the bat like that. It was quiet amusing.  
  
Ally walked over to him and gave him a quick hug. "Its good to see you again." She smiled.  
  
"Yea you too. It's been too long." He looked down at the girl that looked exactly like Ashley. And to think there was just a year in the age difference. Just then Chris walked over to them.  
  
"Well I'm glad that the girl. . . Sakura is ok." He said while looking at Mei Lin and the others talk to one another.  
  
"You can say that again." Ally said thinking about her sister.  
  
"Yea." Syaoran said as he leaned back against the wall.  
  
~Mei Lin~  
  
After talking for a couple minutes it hit her that there where three other people in the room. 'You idiot' she mentally slapped herself. Then she turned to Chris and Ally.  
  
"Why don't you guys come over and officially meet Sakura." She smiled at them as they walked over. Now that she had her head on straight she thought of how much of a bitch she was to . . . 'what was his name?' she tried to remember. . . ' oh yea Syaoran or something.'  
  
"Ally, Chris meet Sakura, Sakura this is Ally and Chris." She introduced. Then she looked and added, "I think you already know Syaoran."  
  
"It's nice to meet you Chris and to see you again Ally." Sakura said politely.  
  
"The Pleasure's all mine." Chris said and as the gentleman he is he kissed her hand. She just laughed and did a little curtsy.  
  
Everyone was talking and having a good time getting to know each other. Mei Lin was glad that everyone was getting along. That meant after they went back to Japan someday they might be able to come and visit.  
  
Tomoyo had gotten a phone call late last night from one of the girls at home. She had said that everyone was messed up and fights were breaking out everywhere. It sounded as if they were going to have to cut their little vacation short. According to Tomoyo, they needed to leave as soon as Sakura is well enough to travel.  
  
She glanced over at Sakura who was talking to Ally and laughing at something Chris was saying. 'I guess we'll be leaving tonight then' she thought to herself.  
  
Tokyo ~*~*~  
  
~Dillon~  
  
Dillon was sitting on his leather sofa in his high-rise apartment. He was waiting for Chase who had said that he would be there by dark. He looked over at the window. To anyone else the beautiful sunset would be relaxing and peaceful but to him I meant that soon he would be getting a visit from his father. Once Chase arrived that is.  
  
Just then the front door sling open to reveal Chase and his gym bag slung over his shoulder. He closed the door and threw his bag down in front of the small closet by the door before walking into the living room and sitting down on the couch across from Dillon.  
  
"So when do we get out new assignments?" Chase asked right off the bat. Straight to the point was the way he was and Dillon appreciated that.  
  
` "Tonight." Dillon looked out the window again. The sun was just about completely below the horizon. "Soon after dark is what I was told."  
  
"I see." Was all he replied. They both lay back of the couch they were on and waited. That was all they could do.  
  
Hong Kong ~*~*~*~*~  
  
~Syaoran~  
  
They were all standing by the front door again. Everyone was hugging and saying their goodbyes. It seemed that Mei Lin, Tomoyo, and Sakura were needed back in Tokyo so they were catching the earliest flight possible. Just then he noticed Sakura standing in front of him. All of a sudden he felt her thin arms wrapped around his neck and his natural response was to wrap his arms around her.  
  
"Thanks for saving my life." Her breath tickled his ear but he liked it. " You don't know how much it means to me."  
  
He tightened his hold. " It was no problem at all. Really" he said in to her hair that smelled of cherry blossoms. She giggled.  
  
"If you ever need anything or are in Tokyo just give me a call." She said as they separated.  
  
"Will do." He said as he watched her pick up her things with her friends and head out the door. Before they got into the taxis they all waved one last time.  
  
For some strange feeling he wanted her to stay. But as soon as the thought entered his head he pushed it aside. He didn't need anyone right now.  
  
~* Weeks turned into months as the time flew by. Everyone went back to his or her normal routine except for small differences. Everyone was a lot closer than they were before. Mei Lin and Chris called each other every night to keep each other informed or to just talk about life in general. Tomoyo spent a lot of time trying to undo the mess that happened while they were gone and then spent any spare time with Eriol or the girls. Sakura continued to race. She also keep picking up on senses she had forgotten she had. She knew they were from when she was an angel but she didn't understand why she was getting them back now. Syaoran was going through the same thing. But not only was he recovering his lost senses he was getting back some of his power. He would go into the back yard sometimes and test just how much power he had by trying out different things. Eriol's dreams became more frequent. And there was a sense of urgency in them that he didn't understand. He spent hours trying to figure them out but still came up with no explanation. He could tell something was coming but what?*~  
  
Hong Kong ~*~*~*~*~  
  
Syaoran had just come in from testing his newly recovered powers. Chris was gone to some party or something one of his old friends were having and Syaoran had decided to stay home for the night. He had just opened a coke and gotten comfortable on the sofa with the remote in his hand, but before he could hit the power button the doorbell went off.  
  
Syaoran set his coke down and glanced at the clock as he got off the couch. 'Who could it be?' he wondered as he headed for the door. 'It's midnight damn it. Isn't everyone partying or sleeping or something?' he asked himself as he opened the door. When he looked at who was standing on the doorstep he froze.  
  
"Not everyone has a party to go to Syaoran." A tall guy with dirty blonde hair and deep green eyes stated as he smirked at his old friend. " What no hello for your old friend?"  
  
"Kaleb! What are you doing here?" Syaoran said after finding his voice. "And did you read mind?"  
  
Kaleb laughed shaking his head. "Yea I did, it wasn't that hard though you were practically broadcasting it to the entire world." He answered laughing but then a more serious look came over him. " And I'm here on important business." He looked at his friend, taking I how much he had changed. He looked pretty much the same but there was a difference. . . he could feel it.  
  
"Well why don't you come in and we can talk business." Syaoran said as he moved out of the way and opened the door wider to let Kaleb through. He was carrying a couple of bags, which meant he would probably be staying awhile.  
  
Tokyo ~*~*~  
  
~Eriol~  
  
He was alone in his apartment making himself something to eat. It was after one in the morning but he was hungry and wasn't to excited about going to sleep. He had been having those dreams almost every night now. The same guy was in it every time. Just then the there was a knock at the door and it brought him back to reality. 'I need to get some help.' He thought to himself as he shook his head.  
  
He opened the door expecting Tomoyo since she had to do something with the girls tonight but promised to come by later. But what he saw made him wonder if he had fallen asleep and was dreaming again.  
  
"No it's not a dream. I need to talk to you." A guy with golden blonde hair and bright gold eyes said in a serious voice. "By the way, my name is Kero." He held out his hand in greetings but Eriol just stood there to shocked to do anything.  
  
~*End of Chapter*~  
  
A/N: So did you guys like it. Im sorry it would be longer but im really tired right now and need to get some sleep. Ill try to update soon. Hope you liked it. I think its good. Lol. Anywayz please review. Im sorry again for the extremely late update. Later. . .  
  
~BabyWolfGurl 


	10. Chapter 10

Free To Be Me  
  
Chapter 10 Invitation  
  
By: BabyWolfGurl  
  
A/N: Well thanxs to all those who reviewed. Im glad u like it. Lol. Well I don't have much to say right now. Im so sorry it took me so long to update! Please read and review. . . here you go. . .  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS but the story is mine so there!  
  
Summery: She didn't fit in w/ the other angels. He didn't fit in w/ the other demons. Can they fit in w/ each other on Earth? But theres a problem. What if they NEVER get the chance?  
  
~* Story *~  
  
Tokyo ~*~*~  
  
~Eriol~  
  
"Are you joking?" Eriol asked taking off his glasses and wiping them with his shirt.  
  
"Does it look like I'm joking?" Kero asked. His golden eyes serious and a stern expression on his face.  
  
"But it's all kind of hard to believe." Eriol said putting his glasses back on. "I mean Sakura. An angel?" He shook his head. "And your saying Dillon is an Angel hunter demon thing and wants to take Sakura to Hades?"  
  
"Right." Kero said looking at his watch. "And her only hope is to be with the demon that was banished to earth."  
  
"And who is that exactly?" He demanded. "How are we supposed to find him? Are we supposed to go around asking random guys if they are demons banished to earth because they are too nice?"  
  
"No." Kero answered. "She knows him. You know him. He saved her life or something already."  
  
"You mean Syaoran?" He shook his head in disbelief. "We only met him once! He's all the way in China!" Eriol said, his eyes flaring as he stood up towering over Kero who was still sitting.  
  
"Calm down." Kero hissed standing up and looking him directly in the eye. "If that's the guy then he will come. If its not. . ."  
  
"If its not what?" Eriol asked.  
  
"Well then. . ." he paused. "Well she's not strong enough to defeat Dillon by herself."  
  
"So you are saying with out him she's going to die?" Eriol asked fear covering his face.  
  
Kero gulped as much as he hated it. "Yes." Just then there was a knock on the door. Eriol went to open it and Kero sat back down on the couch holding his head.  
  
Eriol opened the door to see a beaten up Tomoyo and Mei Lin holding up a barely conscious Sakura. "What happened?" he asked as he helped get Sakura inside and sat her on the couch opposite Kero. Tomoyo put away her gun that she had in her hand, and Mei Lin held her arm that was cut and badly bruised, as they followed Eriol inside.  
  
"Who is that?" Mei Lin asked glaring at the guy sitting on the couch across from Sakura.  
  
"A friend." was all he said. "I'll explain later now what happened to you guys?"  
  
"We were attacked." Tomoyo started. "We don't know who it was." She said shaking her head. "They just came out of nowhere and tried to take Sakura but we stopped them. They were wearing back and red and masks that covered their faces."  
  
"One of them threw this at us before they left." Mei Lin said taking an envelope out of her pocket and handing it to Eriol. "All it says is 'Sakura'."  
  
Before Eriol could open it Kero jumped up and snatched it out of his hands. "Don't open it!" he yelled. "It's for Sakura alone to open." He explained.  
  
"Eriol, who is this guy?" Tomoyo asked eyeing him from where she was beside Sakura who had passed out after Eriol had laid her down.  
  
"This is Kero." He looked at Kero with an expression that asked 'can I tell the?' and he nodded. "He is here to help Sakura. I think he can explain it better than I."  
  
"What do you want with Sakura?" Mei Lin demanded.  
  
"How do you know Sakura?" Tomoyo questioned. "Did you know her before she moved here?" she looked at Sakura who was sleeping.  
  
"Well kinda," Kero said trying to think of a way to tell them about Sakura and Dillon and all the other news. But he was really worried because he knew time was running out. The watch he was wearing was given to him by the one of the head angels; it was a counting down until Dillon would take Sakura. He had left out the part about Dillon being able to take Sakura with out a fight when he was explaining to Eriol. It was complicated. He only really knew what he had been told before he came here. 'They know who she is. They will come. She will be taken.' The angel had told him when he was standing in front of the council. 'Then if she is to be saved he will appear. He will fight and Evil will fail.'  
  
"Hello?" Mei Lin said snapping her fingers in front of his face.  
  
"Sorry," he said shaking his head to clear his thoughts. "I am from a place called Haven."  
  
"Is that were Sakura's from?" Tomoyo asked suddenly. "Where is that exactly?" she had never heard of the place.  
  
"Yes, that's where Sakura is from but it's not on any map you know of." He answered getting confused looks from the two girls around him. "Why don't we all have a seat?" Everyone sat down. Tomoyo got help from Eriol and was now sitting on the couch, Sakura's head in her lap on a pillow. Mei Lin was sitting in front of the couch, and Eriol and Kero were sitting on the couch opposite the girls.  
  
"Better?" Mei Lin asked sarcastically.  
  
"Yea, thanks!" He smiled at her. "Back to what I was saying. Sakura isn't normal. She's an angel. She lived in a place called Haven. Not to be confused with Heaven." He glanced at Eriol for some help but found none. "She came her because she didn't fit in and was looking for somewhere to belong."  
  
"Are you serious?" Tomoyo asked not believing anything he was saying. "Eriol? Is he insane?"  
  
"No I'm not insane." He stood up. "You want proof I'm and angel? Here you go." He closed his eyes and was engulfed in a golden light. Snow white wings emerged from his back and his clothes became pure white with golden trimming. Tomoyo and Mei Lin, even Eriol just sat their shocked. "So?" he asked when he opened his eyes. "Believe me now?" All he got were nods of agreement.  
  
"Wow, you never told me you could do that!" Eriol said amazed.  
  
"Well with you I knew you could figure it out with out a demonstration. But these two," he looked at Mei Lin and Tomoyo. "They needed a little more proof."  
  
Suddenly Sakura sat straight up. "Kero!" She shouted opening her eyes. She felt an energy burst and knew who it was instantly. She looked around and saw him standing there. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Glad to see you still remember me." He said smiling. He could feel her healing herself without realizing it. "Feeling better?"  
  
"Yea I do actually." She said rubbing her head. "Why are my senses coming back?"  
  
"So you really are an angel?" Mei Lin asked from the floor in front of Sakura.  
  
Sakura just looked at her and then Tomoyo. "Yea, I'm so sorry I didn't tell you two. I couldn't. I was supposed to lose all my powers and senses when I came to earth. I was supposed to be normal." She said looking down ashamed.  
  
"It's ok," Tomoyo said wrapping her up in a hug. "We understand."  
  
"Yea," Mei Lin agreed getting up and joining the hug. Then she broke away and looked at Kero. "Is that why after that wreck she healed so quickly?"  
  
Kero hesitated before answering, "Well yes, but she also had some help from another."  
  
"Who?" She asked trying to think.  
  
"Well I believe Eriol said his name was Syaoran." He answered gulping at the look on her face.  
  
Hong Kong ~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What are you saying Kaleb?" Syaoran asked. He didn't have a clue about what he was saying. All he caught was something about an angel. A demon angel hunter. And something about he would have to make a choice to save her life of let her die. 'What do I care about some angel?' he asked himself.  
  
"Oh I believe you care a little something about this angel." Kaleb said looking at his friend. 'Maybe I should stop beating around the bush because he's not getting what I'm saying.'  
  
"Stop reading my MIND!" Syaoran snapped getting aggravated. "And why exactly would I care about an angel?" he asked out loud this time.  
  
"Because I believe, dear friend, that you saved her life once already?" He asked, if he didn't get the message this time he was just going to tell him. 'Does coming to earth make you go brain dead or something?' he wondered to himself.  
  
"Sakura?" Syaoran asked in disbelief. "She's the angel you were talking about? No she couldn't be." He paused thinking. 'It would clear a couple things up that's for sure but she couldn't be. could she?'  
  
"Very good. Now can you guess who the bad guy in this scenario is? Or do you need another hint?" Kaleb asked.  
  
"Dillon." Was all Syaoran said. He hated him to the core. "What does he want with Sakura?"  
  
"Like I've said already he was sent to take her back to Hades. Some of the head demons think it would be fun having her there. If you get what I'm saying." Kaleb shook his head. Sometimes he wondered about the Demon Council. Sometimes the things they did were unspeakable, and to think they did it all in fun. "I heard the idea was put up by Dillon's father. I also hard it was a ploy to get a rise out of you."  
  
"They want to kill her to get to me?" He shook his head. "I wont let them hurt her."  
  
"Syaoran," he paused, he didn't know if he wanted to tell Syaoran what else he had heard. "They knew about you and Ashley." He hung his head.  
  
"What?" Syaoran asked in a deadly tone.  
  
"They sent Dillon to kill her to get to you." He explained.  
  
"What assholes!" Syaoran growled standing up and walking around the room coming to a stop in front of a table that had Ashley's picture on it. Just then Chris walked into the room. He had finally decided to leave the party and go home.  
  
"Hi?" Chris asked, walking into the room. He had heard two voices one he recognized and the other must have belonged to the guy sitting in the chair.  
  
Syaoran glanced at Chris. "Chris this is Kaleb my old friend, Kaleb this is Chris my roommate so to speak." They both looked at each other and said their hellos.  
  
"Well I guess I'll see you two in the morning." Chris said getting ready to leave.  
  
"Chris," Syaoran said turning around. "How would you like to go to Tokyo for a visit?"  
  
"That would be cool I guess." He looked at Syaoran suspiciously. "Why?"  
  
"Well I need to tell you something. Can you call Ally and see if she would want to come and if she says yes then tell her to come over as soon as possible." Syaoran said.  
  
"Ok," Chris said grabbing the phone to call Ally. 'This is weird.' He thought to himself while dialing the numbers.  
  
Tokyo ~*~*~  
  
"So you mean my only hope is if Syaoran comes and saves me?" Sakura exclaimed. " Are you kidding? He probably doesn't even remember me!"  
  
"I'm sure he does Sakura. There's reason to get all worked up." Kero tried to sooth.  
  
"Really!" Mei Lin added with a smile on her face. "Oh I saw the way you two were looking at each other before we left."  
  
"Yea you two seriously like each other!" Tomoyo added. "It's so cute!"  
  
"Sorry to interrupt but let's not forget about the fact that Dillon still wants Sakura." Eriol put in.  
  
"How could I forget that." Sakura said sadly. Her mood dropping a few notches.  
  
"What your little watch thing say now?" Mei Lin asked. She had noticed him looking at him several times before he had told them what it was.  
  
"Well I'll jut say this whole thing will be over in the next week at the most."  
  
"That's not very long." Tomoyo said with sad eyes. She hoped that Syaoran would come but if he didn't she would die before she would let them take her friend.  
  
"No it isn't," Eriol agreed. Everyone nodding thinking about what was to come.  
  
"Well what do we do now?" Mei Lin asked. "Just sit here and wait for this to happen?" Everyone just looked at each other. "Well I don't think so." She stood up.  
  
"What are you doing?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"We are going to party at out favorite club of course." Mei Lin said with a smile on her face. She hated seeing everyone so down. "We have a little more time until all this shit is supposed to happen so I say we make the best of it.  
  
"That sounds good." Sakura said standing up beside her. Tomoyo nodded in agreement and stood up too. "I say we go back to our place and get ready. Why don't you boys get cleaned up and meet us at out place and we'll all go together?" Sakura suggested.  
  
"That sounds fine by me." Eriol said. "Kero?" He looked at the guy sitting next to him.  
  
Kero thought about it for a moment. There was really no reason to spend all their time sitting around waiting for the worst. "Sure why not." The girls left and the guys began to get ready.  
  
The envelope Mei Lin had pulled out was laying on the floor hidden just under the side of the couch where Kero had let it slip out of his hands when Sakura had waken up. 'Sakura' was glowing red on the front of the envelope.  
  
Hong Kong ~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Now boarding flight 519." A female's voice said over the intercom.  
  
"That's us." Chris said as he, Syaoran, Kaleb, and Ally made their way to the plane.  
  
He had called Ally and she had come over. Syaoran had explained everything that was going on. It was weird thinking of him as a demon but he guessed he'd have to get used to it. They made themselves comfortable in their first class seats and they all sat thinking about the upcoming events.  
  
"I hope everything goes alright." Ally whispered to Chris and he nodded. "Sakura is such a sweet girl." All he could do was agree as the plane took off and Ally drifted to sleep next to him. Kaleb stared out the window a million thoughts running through his head, while Syaoran's thoughts seemed to be fixed around one emerald eyed angel.  
  
~*End of Chapter*~  
  
A/N: I'm so sorry it took me so long updating this. I couldn't figure out where I wanted to go and had some writers block but here is the new chap. I hope u liked it. Please review. If u would read my other stories too and tell me what u think Id really appreciate it. Well ill try to update again soon. And I wont update any other stories without updating this one. Well later..  
  
~BabyWolfGurl 


	11. Chapter 11

Free To Be Me  
  
Chapter 11 Gone  
  
By: BabyWolfGurl  
  
A/N: Hey people. Here's the next chapter. I hope you like it.. Thanxs to all those wonderful reviewers. U people r the reason I write. U don't understand how good it makes me feel to get a good review. well some of u do but for those of u who don't write .. its great. lol.. well here ya go...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS but the story is mine so there!  
  
Summery: She didn't fit in w/ the other angels. He didn't fit in w/ the other demons. Can they fit in w/ each other on Earth? But theres a problem. What if they NEVER get the chance?  
  
~* Story *~  
  
Tokyo ~*~*~  
  
~Airport~  
  
After a long flight they had finally arrived in Tokyo. It was almost 10am and Ally, Chris, Kaleb, and Syaoran were all ready to get off the plane.  
  
"I can't believe we are here." Ally exclaimed happily looking out the window.  
  
"I know," Chris said standing up and gathering his things. "This all seems so unreal." Ally just nodded.  
  
"So where do we go first?" Chris asked turning to Syaoran for an answer.  
  
"I think we should go get something to eat first." Ally piped in. "I'm starving!" Chris just laughed.  
  
"Hey Syaoran I think your buddy is still asleep." Chris said pointing at Kaleb who indeed was leaned back asleep in his chair. Everyone just laughed as Syaoran shook him hard and he jumped up suddenly.  
  
"Hey now!" Kaleb said standing up.  
  
"You're an all star!" Ally sung as she passed them to get off the plane.  
  
"Whatever." Kaleb muttered as he picked up his bag.  
  
"Come on Chris and Ally have already gotten off the plane." Complained Syaoran as he stood waiting for Kaleb.  
  
"Well. . ." Kaleb started to say but stopped when he noticed the flight attendant standing there waiting to be noticed.  
  
"Can we help you?" Syaoran asked eyeing her suspiciously.  
  
"Do either of you go by the name of Syaoran?" She asked politely but the way she was looking at Syaoran made it clear she knew fully well who he was.  
  
"Yes," Syaoran said tightly. "I am he"  
  
"I have a letter here for you from a former passenger." She smiled and handed him the envelope with his name written on the front. He took it and looked at it. "Have a nice stay here in Tokyo." She smiled evilly and then turned and left.  
  
"That was strange." Syaoran said looking at the envelope.  
  
"Do you not feel it?" Kaleb asked staring at the envelope in Syaoran's hands.  
  
"Feel what?" Syaoran asked looking at Kaleb.  
  
"The dark energy coming from the thing in your hands." Kaleb said in a matter of fact tone.  
  
Syaoran concentrated and let his senses go. "I feel it," he said suddenly. "And that women was no ordinary flight attendant."  
  
"Definitely not." Kaleb said. "Lets get off this plane."  
  
"After you." Syaoran motioned to the exit and they both got off the plane.  
  
~Sakura/Mei Lin/Tomoyo's Place~  
  
"Sakura get the door!" Tomoyo called from the kitchen.  
  
"Why me?" Sakura wined as she got up from the couch she was laying on watching cartoons. Last night they had all gone clubbing and now she had a major headache. She laughed remembering last night. Tomoyo, Mei Lin, and she had all joined a dance contest at one of the clubs. You had to stand on the bar with all the other girls and would voted on by everyone else in the club. Mei Lin had won but that was no surprise. The doorbell went off again and she hurried to get it.  
  
"SAKURA!" Tomoyo yelled again.  
  
"I'm getting it! CHILL!" Sakura yelled back as she opened the door. "Can I help. . ." Sakura froze when she looked at who it was.  
  
"Great performance last night." Dillon grinned evilly. "I have to say you look just as amazing as last time I saw you."  
  
Before she could do anything he covered her mouth and knocked her out. Chase walked over to him and watched him pick up Sakura and then followed as they made their way to the black Ford Explorer that was waiting for them in the ally. Chase jumped into the passenger side and Dillon climbed into the back with an unconscious Sakura in his lap.  
  
"Everything go according to plan?" asked a girl with long blonde hair and dazzling blue eyes. She smiled seeing the girl in his lap.  
  
"It certainly did." Dillon said as he looked down at Sakura. As he moved a strand of hair from her face, she unconsciously crunched up her face in disgust.  
  
"Get us out of here Ashley." Chase said looking around. He reached down and flipped the radio on. 'I have a feeling this isn't going to end well.' He said to himself.  
  
~Eriol~  
  
Eriol was sitting at the kitchen table drinking some coffee and reading the paper when Kero rushed into the kitchen looking like he just jumped out of bed.  
  
"What's wrong?" Eriol asked sitting his cup and paper down.  
  
"Call Tomoyo!" Kero demanded.  
  
"Why?" Eriol questioned but e still picked up the phone.  
  
"Just do it!" Kero barked pacing around the kitchen. He had felt the sudden panic from someone with a bright pick aura and knew it had to be Sakura. But he had also felt an aura that he hadn't felt since a young girl as killed in a car explosion a few months ago. He had questioned the aura then. He knew all the angels that were on earth and there weren't that many. The aura didn't come out until the crash, which meant she wasn't a pure angel. He never mentioned it to the council because he had felt it die out that day. 'I need to talk to the council.' He thought to himself.  
  
"Tomoyo, calm down. I can't under stand you." Eriol had called Tomoyo and it appeared that his fear was right. "What do you mean?" His face full of worry. "Don't worry we'll be right over." And with that he hung up the phone.  
  
"Come on." Eriol said getting his jacket off his chair. "Sakura has disappeared." Eriol stopped and looked at Kero who was standing there lost in thought. He snapped his fingers in front of Kero's face. "Hello?"  
  
Kero snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Eriol. "I know." He said solemnly. He looked at Eriol. "I have to go take care of something." He said turning to back to his room. He stopped at the door. "And remember." He paused and looked over his shoulder. "You knew this would happen. Now all we can do is wait to see what happens next."  
  
Eriol watched Kero disappear and shook his head. "So there's nothing we can do to save our friend?" he whispered into the empty room.  
  
~~~LATER~~~  
  
~Syaoran~  
  
"It's time we talked to them." Kaleb said sitting across from Syaoran at a little café they had found wondering around. "Or at least tell them we're here." Syaoran just nodded.  
  
"What if we're too late?" Ally said worriedly. "What if we came all this way for nothing?"  
  
"Ally, get a hold of yourself." Chris said getting her attention. "Everything is going to be fine." He assured.  
  
"Why don't you call Mei Lin?" Kaleb suggested looking at Chris.  
  
"Okay I will." He got up and went outside pulling out his cell phone in the process. He dialed the number and what he got surprised him.  
  
"Hello?" Mei Lin asked in a weak tone.  
  
"Mei Lin?" Chris asked. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Chris! Is that you?" Her tone was slightly happier.  
  
"Yea it's me." He said as a small grin appeared on his face. "Guess what?"  
  
"What?" Mei Lin said a little nervously.  
  
"We're in Japan." He paused to he could here her reaction.  
  
"OMG! Really?" Mei Lin exclaimed.  
  
"Really." Chris said. He could have sworn she had said 'Kero was right.' 'Who the hell was Kero?' He wondered to himself. "Well I was wondering if you could give us directions to your place so we could grab a taxi. ."  
  
"NO, where are you and I'll come get you!" she cut him off. He gave her the name of the place they were at and she scribbled it down on a piece of paper. "I'll be there in about thirty minutes." And with that she hung up.  
  
"Okay." Chris said to the dead line. He put his cell up and walked back inside.  
  
~Kero~  
  
"What does this mean?" Kero asked the board of angels that were assembled to an emergency meeting. "You can't tell me you don't feel it."  
  
"We know." An angel with long blonde hair and sparkling violet eyes said standing up. Like all the other angels she had on a long white dress and gorgeous white wings behind her. "We don't know what it means exactly."  
  
"How could this happen. I thought she was one of ours." Kero said with worry. "Will this change anything?"  
  
"We cannot tell how this will effect things." She looked down. "And as for the girl. Ashley. She was supposed to be one of ours when she died a couple of months ago." She looked at Kero. "It appears she choose to go with them." A tear slid down her cheek. One of her decedents had chosen evil of good. She sat down and wiped the tear away. The room had gone silent. Suddenly a woman with long black hair and light green eyes broke from the small crowd of angels that were allowed at the meeting.  
  
"What about my daughter?" She asked tears threatening to spill from her light green eyes. "Can any of you tell me what will happen to her?" She looked at all the angels of the board then to Kero.  
  
"You must be Sakura's mother?" Kero asked walking over to her. "She shares some of your beautiful features." He commented trying to make her feel better.  
  
"Don't change the subject young man." She snapped. "I want to know what will happen to my daughter." She demanded.  
  
"We are not certain." An angel with red hair said standing from where the board members were sitting. "We will all find out in time. There is nothing we can do." She said sympathetically. "Time will reveal all."  
  
~Sakura~  
  
Sakura opened her eyes to find that she was tied up and gagged. Not to mention she was stuck in a small dark room. She tried to move but it was useless. She moaned in defeat.  
  
A door opened and Sakura was blinded by the sudden light. Soon her eyes adjusted and she could make out the figure before her. It was a tall woman with long blonde hair. Her face was still hidden in the shadows but she could feel an evil aura radiating from her.  
  
"Well look who's finally awake!" She laughed walking over to Sakura and bending down. "Its nice to finally meet you Sakura."  
  
'Who the hell?' Sakura asked. When the woman finally turned her head so she could get a good look at her face, she couldn't believe what she was seeing. 'Ally?' she thought. 'No, it must be her sister.' She was amazed at how closely they resembled each other. 'But wasn't she dead?'  
  
"Very good." The woman smirked. "Just so you know I am Ally's sister. My names Ashley." She stood up and walked back to the door. "But I think you already knew that." And with that she closed the door.  
  
Sakura felt a tear roll down her cheek. 'How am I going to get myself out of this one?'  
  
~Mei Lin~  
  
"Tomoyo are you sure this is the right street?" When Mei Lin had said she was going to get Chris and the others and Tomoyo had insisted on coming. The she had to wait for Tomoyo to call Eriol and tell him where they were going. Now they were fifteen minutes late and still looking for the right street.  
  
"No, no, no!" Tomoyo practically jumped out of her seat and Mei Lin hit the brakes. "Turn there."  
  
Sure enough that was the right road. After letting a couple cross the street to get to their car they passed a few more shops before seeing the little café where they were supposed to pick up their friends.  
  
"There they are!" squealed Tomoyo. They were all standing outside the place and were kind of hard to miss.  
  
"Why thank you captain obvious." Mei Lin replied in a sarcastic tone as she pulled up in front and they all looked at the black Denali that stopped in front of them. Tomoyo rolled down the window and they all smiled.  
  
"Get in." Tomoyo called and they all climbed in.  
  
"Who's he?" Mei Lin asked as Kaleb got in before Syaoran.  
  
"Kaleb." He said and smiled. He stretched his hand out but when she made no inclination of returning the gesture he pulled it back.  
  
"A friend." Syaoran said closing the door being the last one in.  
  
"Really?" Mei Lin said in a bored tone.  
  
"Um Mei Lin!" Tomoyo called looking at the approaching cars in the mirror.  
  
"WHAT?" She snapped glaring at Tomoyo.  
  
"I just think its time to get out of here." She said glancing out the back window. "Or did you happen to forget about the fact we are out of our territory?"  
  
"Shit!" Mei Lin cursed realizing who was behind them. "Ladies and Gentlemen, please fasten your seatbelts and enjoy the ride." She said pulling off the curb and taking off. The three yellow Expeditions closing in.  
  
"Who are they?" Ally asked from the third row looking out the back window.  
  
"Oh just a couple of girls Sakura pissed off about a month or two ago at a club." Tomoyo answered and she and Mei Lin laughed remembering the night. "Sakura beat one of them in a race and took all their money then stole her boyfriend from right in front of her."  
  
"Oh." Ally said uncertainly.  
  
"Ever since then they have had it out for us." Mei Lin finished seeing tears begin to roll down Tomoyo's face. She felt tears forming in her own eyes and tried to keep them from falling. She reached out and grabbed Tomoyo's hand. "It's going to be ok." She assured her. She glanced at the mirror just in time to see the girls in the other cars pull out their guns. "Everyone DOWN!" She yelled as the first shots were fired but the glass didn't break.  
  
"What in the hell?" Ally said looking at the glass, which now had dents in it. "You had all your cars bullet proofed?" She asked in wonder.  
  
"Yep." Tomoyo answered as she pulled out two guns from the glove compartment. "It was Sakura's idea."  
  
"But just in case you always need to be on your guard." Mei Lin added pulling onto the highway in hopes of loosing their followers.  
  
"Yep." Tomoyo agreed opening the sunroof and standing up. "One." She said as she took aim and hit the tire of the first Expedition and watched it swerve off the road. "Two." She whispered watching the second one fall behind. "Three." She laughed as she climbed back down and closed the top. "That was easy." She smiled looking at Mei Lin.  
  
Mei Lin just shook her head and laughed. "I bet."  
  
They got off at the next exit and began to make their way back to their apartment. Neither Mei Lin nor Tomoyo was looking forward to being reminded that Sakura was indeed gone. The others were just starting to wonder where exactly Sakura was.  
  
~*End of Chapter*~  
  
A/N: Hey look! Another Chapter done! Lol! I hope you guys liked it! Please let me know by reviewing! Sorry it took me so long! But newayz. . . ill try to update again soon!. . . later. . .  
  
~BabyWolfGurl 


	12. Chapter 12

Free To Be Me  
  
Chapter: 12 The Dream & The Dreamer (Couldn't Really Think of A Title)  
  
By: BabyWolfGurl  
  
A/N: HEY! Lookie! Im updating again. . . I hope you like this chapter. . . thanxs to all of u wonderful people who reviewed and are sticking with the story. Ive decided not 2 update the other stories until I finish this so ill be trying to update sooner. . . I have a lot of stuff 2 do toward the end of the month and im hurrying 2 finish b4 then. . .lol. . . but Ill prob still write b/c you guys r the best! Lol! Well enough talking . . . on w/ the story. . .lol . . and please review. . . later . . .  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS but the story is mine so there!  
  
Summery: She didn't fit in w/ the other angels. He didn't fit in w/ the other demons. Can they fit in w/ each other on Earth? But theres a problem. What if they NEVER get the chance?  
  
~* Story *~  
  
Tokyo ~*~*~  
  
~Sakura~  
  
"Mei Lin! Tomoyo!" Sakura yelled from where she was sitting in the middle of what looked to be a soccer stadium. "RUN! GET OUT OF HERE!" she yelled frantically. She was still tied up but she tried to get up anyway just to fall over.  
  
Mei Lin and Tomoyo both had their guns out and were looking around tentatively as they walked down to the field.  
  
Suddenly Sakura noticed Chase and Dillon creeping down the steps behind them. "GUYS! Behind you!" But they obvious didn't hear her. Chase and Dillon were right behind them when Mei Lin finally took a quick glance over her shoulder.  
  
Time seemed to slow down as she spun around and Tomoyo followed suit. Dillon and Chase both had their guns raised already and before Mei Lin could fire the first shot Dillon opened fire, hitting Tomoyo in the chest. At the same instant and Mei Lin fell to the ground.  
  
"NO!" Sakura screamed watching her friends fall. It was then that she jerked out of her sleep covered in sweat and breathing fast. 'It was just a dream. It was just a dream. It was just a dream!' She kept telling herself that what she saw really didn't happen. She was still in the dark room and tied up.  
  
The door opened and there stood Chase wearing nothing but a pair of boxer shorts and socks. "What the hell!" he hissed.  
  
She simply glared at him.  
  
"Aw." Said Ashley as she walked up behind Chase. "Did the poor little girl have a bad dream?" she asked with a smirk.  
  
Sakura turned her head so they couldn't see her face.  
  
"Try to keep it down would ya?" Chase said angrily. "Some people are trying to sleep." And then he slammed the door.  
  
'I have to get out of here.' She thought to herself. That's when she heard the voice in her mind.  
  
'Sakura!' said the voice. It sounded familiar but she couldn't put her finger on who it was.  
  
'Hello?' she answered back. 'Who is this?'  
  
'Oh you can hear me!' the voice said happily. 'Good. It's Kero.'  
  
'Kero! OMG its so good to hear from someone.' She said desperate to get out of where ever she was.  
  
'Sakura. Can you tell me where you are?' he asked probing her mind for anything that would lead to where she was.  
  
'No.' she said helplessly. 'I'm in a dark room with a door and no windows.' A tear rolled down her cheek. 'And Dillon, Chase, and . . .'  
  
'Ashley are the ones who took you.' Kero finished for her.  
  
'Yea.' She said looking down even though he couldn't see her. 'What's going to happen to me?' she asked.  
  
'I . . .' he paused. 'I don't know.' He answered. Shaking his head. At the moment no one knew what was going to happen.  
  
'Kero will you do me a favor?' Sakura asked suddenly.  
  
'Sure. What will it be?' He asked hoping it was something he could do.  
  
'Can you keep Mei Lin from trying to find me.' She swallowed and closed her eyes. 'Tell them not to look for me. That I'm fine.'  
  
'Why don't you want them to look for you?' he asked already knowing the reason. He had seen her dream and could tell that had shook her to the core.  
  
'Because if anything happened to them because of me.' She couldn't finish. 'I just don't want to see them get hurt!' she stated. 'Promise?'  
  
'Promise.' Kero said shaking his head. How he was going to keep Mei Lin and Tomoyo away he didn't know but he'd try.  
  
'Thanxs.' She said but all of a sudden there was like a force shielding the connection. 'Kero?' no answer. 'KERO!' she screamed in her mind but there was still nothing.  
  
'Sorry princess but there will be no communicating with the guardian.' Dillon's voice echoed in her mind.  
  
'Go to hell Dillon!' Sakura snapped.  
  
'Some one has a temper.' He said, she could just imagine him smirking. 'And been there, nice place. Before this is over I'm sure ill see you there.' And with that she was alone again.  
  
'That asshole!' She thought angrily. 'I will get out of here!' She said determinedly as she tried to think of a way to escape.  
  
~Eriol~  
  
"Kero?" Eriol asked knocking on the guest room door. "Hello?" He had thought that Kero had left but he had heard something on his way out the door and decided to check it out.  
  
The door suddenly swung open and there stood Kero. "What?" He asked trying to hide the smile on his face. Seeing Eriol's expression when he opened the door had been too much.  
  
"I was heading over Tomoyo and Mei Lin's place. You coming?" He asked eyeing Kero as he walked over to the living room and got down on all fours and began looking under all the couches. "Um. . . What are you doing?"  
  
"Found it!" Kero said getting up holding an envelope. He looked at Eriol. "Remember this?" He asked turning it over.  
  
"Yea," Eriol walked over to get a closer look. "But didn't have Sakura's name on it?"  
  
"It still does." Kero said showing Eriol the right side. "See?" he asked grinning.  
  
"Yes smart-ass." Eriol said grabbing the envelope. "Do we open it?" HE asked looking at it in his hands.  
  
"I don't know." Kero shrugged. "Let's take it with us and open it at Tomoyo's."  
  
"Ok," Eriol said handing it back to Kero who put it in his jacket pocket. "Let's go."  
  
"Lead on oh great one!" Kero said sarcastically. And they both walked out the door.  
  
~Tomoyo~  
  
"Home Sweet Home." Tomoyo said smiling as she walked into their high- rise apartment. They didn't have any more trouble on the way back and she was glad.  
  
"Nice place." Ally said looking around. "I like it!"  
  
"Thanxs!" Mei Lin said walking toward the kitchen. "Anyone want something to drink?"  
  
"What do you have?" asked Syaoran. 'Wonder where Sakura is?' he thought to himself.  
  
"Um. . . I know we have coke, sprite, orange juice, and of course water." Mei Lin yelled from the kitchen.  
  
"Just bring a few cokes and sprites!" Called Tomoyo. "Is that ok?" She asked and everyone agreed. "Why don't we all have a seat." She suggested as she walked into the living area followed by the others.  
  
"Here you go." Mei Lin said setting down a tray full of cokes and sprites and glasses that only had ice in them. "Grab what you want she said sitting down beside Tomoyo.  
  
"So. . ." Tomoyo said trying to start conversation. "How was the flight?" She asked looking at the guests.  
  
"It was alright." Chris answered politely.  
  
"Alright!?!?" Ally squeaked. "It was so long! Not to mention extremely boring!" Everyone laughed and the tension was starting to melt away.  
  
"Try having to sit next to him!" Syaoran jokingly shot a look at Kaleb. "AND he talks in his sleep!" Syaoran added grinning.  
  
"Well sitting next to you wasn't what I'd call a pleasant experience!" Kaleb shot back. "Complaining the whole way!" Everyone was laughing again and the tension was completely gone.  
  
"May you be so kind as to tell me where the restroom is?" Kaleb asked looking at Tomoyo and Mei Lin who were laughing at a joke Chris had just told them.  
  
"Down the hall," Mei Lin said but couldn't finish.  
  
"Second door on the right." Tomoyo said smiling. About thirty seconds later the doorbell rang and Mei Lin got up to get it.  
  
"Hey!" she said when she opened the door to reveal Eriol and Kero. "Come on in." She said as she made her was back to the living area where instead of sitting by Tomoyo she grabbed a beanbag chair from the corner.  
  
"Thanxs," Tomoyo said as Eriol sat down beside her.  
  
"No problem." Mei Lin said grinning. "Oh Kero I'd like for you to meet Chris, Ally, Syaoran, and Kaleb but he's in the bathroom." She introduced and he smiled back. "Everyone this is Kero."  
  
"You're Syaoran?" Kero asked eyeing the guy on one of the couches.  
  
"Yep," HE said looking right back at him. 'I wonder who this guy is?' He asked himself.  
  
Tomoyo and Mei Lin glanced at each other. Silently asking if it was ok to talk about Sakura. They gave each other a reassuring smile and Tomoyo pulled on Eriol's arm to get his attention. "We need to tell them about Sakura." Se whispered so he was the only one who could hear.  
  
Just then Kaleb walked in and stopped looking at Kero who had also stopped what he was doing and stood up defensively. They were glaring at each other and looked ready to attack each other at any second.  
  
"What's going on?" Eriol said standing up between Kero and Kaleb. Syaoran did the same. They looked back in forth but neither said a word.  
  
"I take it you're the guardian?" Kaleb said relaxing. He held out his hand, "I'm Kaleb. Syaoran's friend." Kero looked at him another second before relaxing himself and they met half way and shook hands.  
  
"Kero." He said. "You know about Sakura I take it?" Kero asked when they had all sat down again. Everyone else was just looking between Kero and Kaleb wondering what had just happened.  
  
"Yes, there are still traces of her aura here but she is not." He looked around. "I'm sorry."  
  
"We'll get her back." Kero said determinedly.  
  
"Ok what's going on?" Ally asked being the first one to speak up.  
  
"I take it you already know about Kaleb and Syaoran?" Kero asked looking at Chris and Ally. When they both nodded their heads he continued. "Well, as you also know about Sakura being an angel." He paused and they nodded again. "Well I'm an angel guardian. I help the angels that are on earth in some terms. Understand?" He asked.  
  
"Yea, I think." Chris said thinking it over.  
  
"So you protect the angels on earth. Right?" Ally asked.  
  
"Yea you could put it that way." Kero answered, glad he wouldn't have explain further.  
  
"So why didn't you stop Sakura from being taken?" Syaoran asked with a tint of anger in his voice.  
  
"You see, she's a little different." Kero said looking at Syaoran.  
  
"How?" He snapped.  
  
"Hey don't blame him!" Mei Lin said jumping up and glaring at Syaoran.  
  
"No it's ok." Kero said glancing at Mei Lin, then looking back at Syaoran. "Well she's not a pure angel. And like you she was banished to earth." He paused to see the recognition in Syaoran's eyes. "She's opposite you in a way. You know what I'm talking about?" Syaoran nodded and he continued. "Well feeling cast out she began to act out."  
  
"Why was she cast out?" Ally asked taking in everything Kero was saying.  
  
"Well she looked different. Like her eye's were that bright green." She nodded. "And her wings had black tips on the bottom while everyone else's were pure white."  
  
"How cruel." Mei Lin said. "Just because she looked different." She shook her head.  
  
"You do the same thing here." Kaleb said looking at her.  
  
"What do you mean?" Ally asked.  
  
"Well can you tell me people here don't form opinions of people based on the way they look. Or even how much money they have or what kind of car they drive?" he asked looking from Ally to Chris to Eriol to Tomoyo to Mei Lin. When no one answered he shook his head. "Everyone does it even if you don't realize it." And everyone just nodded.  
  
"OW!" Kero said jumping slightly from where he was sitting. He pulled out the envelope that was in his pocket.  
  
"What happed?" Eriol asked looking at Kero.  
  
"I don't know." Kero said holding the envelope. "It burned me." He said looking puzzled.  
  
"You got an envelope too?" Kaleb said walking over to look at it. He turned over his shoulder to Syaoran. " Get yours out and bring it here!"  
  
"This?" Syaoran asked as he pulled out his own envelope looking at it. "What about it?"  
  
"Hey that's the same one those people through at us the other night!" Mei Lin said remembering it.  
  
"Yea it is." Eriol said looking at it. "Have you opened yours?" He asked looking at Syaoran.  
  
"No not yet." Syaoran said shaking his head. "Have you opened that one?" He asked looking at the one in Kero's hands.  
  
"No." Kero said. "I felt an evil aura radiating from it and it has Sakura's name on it." HE shook his head. " I didn't know what would happen.  
  
"Well I say we open it." Chris suggested from behind them.  
  
"Yea," agreed Ally. She looked at Mei Lin and Tomoyo who both shook their heads in agreement. "See, it's unanimous."  
  
"OK," Kero said but I want everyone to back up a bit." He said standing up. Everyone took a few steps back or sat back down where they were. "Here we go." He held up the envelope and tried to open it. He pulled it and it started to glow red and started to burn. "OW!" Kero yelped holding his hand. As it dropped to the ground to began to disintegrate. All that was left was a pill of ash.  
  
"Wow." Ally said staring at it in awe.  
  
"That hurt like a . . ." Kero started but was cut off by Tomoyo.  
  
"Why doesn't Syaoran open his." She asked looking sternly at Kero.  
  
"Go ahead." Kero sneered still holding his hand.  
  
Syaoran looked down at the envelope in his hands. "Ok." He slowly began to open his and nothing happened. He looked around when he had completely ripped it open. When no one said anything he looked back at the opened envelope and pulled out a folded piece of paper. He opened it and looked at the blank piece of paper.  
  
He was about to look up when he felt a powerful serge of power and before he knew it he was pulled into the paper and landed in what looked like a large soccer stadium.  
  
"What the hell?" He said out loud as he stood up and dusted himself off. He looked around at the empty stadium.  
  
"Welcome." A voice said from behind him. He whipped around to see Dillon standing a few yards away.  
  
"Where is Sakura?" Syaoran demanded. And Dillon smirked.  
  
"Aw, I'm hurt." HE cocked his head. "Not even a hello?"  
  
"Fuck you!" Syaoran snapped glaring at the man before him.  
  
"No, I won't." Dillon smirked. "But I believe you did her." HE turned to look at a figure walking across the field. Syaoran followed his gaze and couldn't believe what he saw.  
  
"Ashley!" Syaoran said disbelievingly. She smiled and walked over to Dillon, wrapping her arms around him neck.  
  
"Nice to see you again Syaoran." She smiled again. "But I think you wanted to see her more." She snapped her fingers and winked as tied up Sakura dropped out of nowhere onto the field just a few feet away.  
  
~End of Chapter~  
  
A/N: Did you like that chapter? Lol. . . sorry 4 leaving it there. . . but I had 2. . . lol. . . but besides that I know the chap was kinda boring but its getting better promise! . . . well ill try to update real soon. . . please review and let me know what u thought about it. . . later  
  
~BabyWolfGurl 


	13. Chapter 13

Free To Be Me  
  
Chapter: 13 The Price  
  
By: BabyWolfGurl  
  
A/N: Well I'm back to bring you another chapter. I hope you like it. And thanxs to all of those who reviewed. . . it means a lot to me. . . but neways. . . on with the story. . . here ya go. . .  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS but the story is mine so there!  
  
Summery: She didn't fit in w/ the other angels. He didn't fit in w/ the other demons. Can they fit in w/ each other on Earth? But theres a problem. What if they NEVER get the chance?  
  
~* Story *~  
  
Tokyo ~*~*~  
  
~Apartment~  
  
"What the hell just happened?" Mei Lin asked looking at the spot where Syaoran was just standing. She looked up at everyone else who looked just as confused. Tomoyo who was clinging to Eriol's arm looked at her and shook her head.  
  
"Did you feel that?" Kaleb asked stepping closer, he looked up to Kero.  
  
"Yea I felt that, but what happened?" He leaned over to look at the piece of paper that had fallen to the floor after Syaoran had disappeared.  
  
"I think it was some kind of teleport device or something." Kaleb answered picking up the paper carefully. When nothing happened he looked closer and read what was written on it. He handed it to Kero who read it aloud to the rest of the group.  
  
"Some battles must be fought alone." Kero read. "Well what do we do now?"  
  
"Wait." Kaleb said sitting down on the couch closest to him holding his head.  
  
"Wait!" Mei Lin cried storming over to him. "You want us to sit around and wait! Why you. . ."  
  
"Mei Lin!" Tomoyo said coming up to her and pulling her into a hug. "We have to trust them." She soothed. Ally walked over to them and joined the hug.  
  
"I'm so worried." Ally murmured on the verge of tears. The whole thing finally taking a toll on her. She didn't know how much more she could stand. They just stood like that for a few minutes. Being comforted in each other's presence without saying a word.  
  
~Stadium~  
  
"Sakura!" Syaoran whispered before bolting toward her only to be thrown back when he collided with an invisible force field.  
  
"No, no, no," Dillon said shaking his head smirking, Ashley trying to hide her giggles. "Now who would have guessed that would happen?" He questioned placing his hand on his forehead so it appeared that he was I deep thought.  
  
"I would! I would!" Ashley said laughing now, shaking her hand in the air like an eager child raising her hand to answer a question. She looked at Dillon who was grinning at her and kissed him on the lips.  
  
"Now where were we?" He asked breaking the kiss and looking at Syaoran. Just then Sakura started to stir and tried getting up. Syaoran watched helplessly as she tried to get up only to fall back over.  
  
"Let her go!" Syaoran demanded glaring at Dillon and Ashley. He got as close as he could to Sakura with out touching the barrier. The two only smirked.  
  
"Now why would we do that?" Ashley asked walking toward Sakura. Syaoran following her every movement. She walked right through the force field that wouldn't allow him to pass, and stopped inches away from Sakura. "Let me ask you something Syaoran," She stated while bending down and picked Sakura up so she was in a sitting position. Sakura's eyes locked with Syaoran's and a feeling washed over both of them so great it was unexplainable. As they looked into each other's eyes so many feelings were felt. Wanting, one of the greatest. If they could only touch one another, Hold each other and never let go. Ashley watched the two and grew tired of the scene unfolding before her eyes. "What would you do to get her back?" she asked breaking their trance and the words echoed in Syaoran's mind.  
  
~Apartment~  
  
"Is there any way to find out where they are?" Eriol asked sitting in the kitchen with the other guys. The girls had all gone into Sakura's room and hadn't come out.  
  
"There's no telling where they are." Kaleb said calmly looking into the glass he was holding. "They may not even be in this dimension." He added taking the final sip of his drink.  
  
"He's right." Kero said sadly. "All my links are gone. There is no way of tracking her. . ." he stopped in the middle of his sentence as an idea popped into his head.  
  
"Hello?" Chris said snapping his fingers in front of Kero's face. He sat back in his chair as Kero shook his head.  
  
"I think there might be a way to find them." He said getting up and walking out of the kitchen. The other guys looked at each other and followed.  
  
"Where are you going?" Eriol asked as Kero opened the door.  
  
"To see someone who might be able to help us." He said and with that he turned and took a step but instead of walking out the door he vanished.  
  
"I hate when he does that!" Eriol complained crossing his arms over his chest. Kaleb and Chris just shook their heads and turned to go back to the kitchen where their drinks were waiting.  
  
~*~  
  
"I can't believe all this is happening!" Tomoyo cried tears rolling down her cheeks. The three girls were sitting on Sakura's bed in a tight circle. They had come I there to think, to talk, and to miss their friend, their sister, their angel.  
  
"I hope she's ok." Ally said whipping her own tears away. She had only know Sakura a short time but felt connected to her. After she had left Hong Kong they had stayed in touch, and had become close friends.  
  
Mei Lin just sat there, not saying anything. Tears would continuously stream down her face but she wouldn't say a word. She had a far off look in her eyes and Tomoyo and Ally just left her alone. Everyone had their own way of missing someone and that was hers. In Mei Lin's head she keep kicking herself saying if she only had done something different then this wouldn't have happen. Thoughts of Sakura ran through her head. The time when she won her first race. Times when they were all out clubbing. Millions of memories flooded her mind leaving her paralyzed to the rest of the world.  
  
~Kero~  
  
Kero came to a stop in front of an elegant house in the upper side of Haven. 'Kinomoto Residence' was written on an engraved sign that hung on the door. He reached down and rung the doorbell. Sounds could be heard from inside so he waited. The door swung open to relive an older woman with long black hair, and light green eyes that resembled Sakura's.  
  
"Can I help you?" She asked looking Kero up and down trying to decide if she had ever met him before.  
  
"Yes, My name is Kero and I'd like to ask you for some assistance involving your daughter." He replied politely. Recognition dawned on her and anger flashed in her eyes.  
  
"You're the guy that was at the meeting!" She cried out. "You're the guardian who failed to protect my baby!" She attempted to slam the door in his face but his hand caught the door before it could close.  
  
"Please hear me out." He pleaded with her. "I think you can help in figuring out where she is." The door opened again. She looked deep into his eyes and saw that he meant what he said.  
  
"How can I help?" She asked gesturing for him to come in and then closing the door behind him.  
  
~Stadium~  
  
"What do you mean?" Syaoran asked looking Ashley directly in the eye.  
  
"I mean what would you be willing to do in order for us to set the little angel free?" She said with an evil smile. She shook Sakura toward Syaoran, "How much do you really care about her?"  
  
Syaoran stood there thinking it over. Was this a trap or something. What was he willing to do for Sakura. In all the things he was feeling at the moment there was one thing for sure. "I'll do anything." He stated glaring at Ashley with her sickly sweet smile and then at Dillon with his evil smirk. Some was telling him that they had counted on him saying that.  
  
~*End of Chapter*~  
  
A/N: Hello again. . . lol. . . so did you like it? . . . I know it was kinda short but im so tired right now but I thought I should update again so I wrote the next chapter. . . but I thought it was good. . . im on a roll right now so look for updates of this and my other stories shortly. . . lol. . . im gonna have some time on my hands for the next few days and hope to get some writing done b4 I have to go back to school. . . is it me or does summer always go by way to fast? . . . well anyways thanxs for reading and don't 4get to review. . . later  
  
~BabyWolfGurl 


	14. Chapter 14

Free To Be Me  
  
Chapter 14: Unexpected  
  
By: BabyWolfGurl  
  
A/N: I'd like to say two things b4 we start the chapter . . . one . . . a big thanxs goes out to those who have reviewed and stay with the story . . . and two . . . im so sorry it took me so long to update . . . please except my apologies . . . and now for the story . . .  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS but the story is mine so there!  
  
Summery: She didn't fit in w/ the other angels. He didn't fit in w/ the other demons. Can they fit in w/ each other on Earth? But there's a problem. What if they NEVER get the chance?  
  
~*Story*~  
  
~Stadium~  
  
Syaoran watched as the grin spread across Ashley's face, Dillon sitting there with satisfaction written across his face. He knew that whatever they had in store for him must be bad but as long as they let Sakura go then he could bare it.  
  
He looked over to Sakura who had tears running down her beautiful face. Her eyes begged him to reconsider but he knew he could never do that.  
  
She shook her head as she watched him smile reassuringly at her. 'NO!' her mind screamed, but still she knew he wouldn't change his mind.  
  
Syaoran then turned and glared at Ashley and Dillon. "I'll do anything as long as you agree to let Sakura go free." He stated looking into Dillon's smirking eyes.  
  
Ashley leaned over and kissed Dillon on the cheek as he smiled before walking toward Syaoran, who stood his ground with pride.  
  
"You would do any thing for this girl you hardly even know?" Dillon asked standing directly in front of Syaoran. "This angel who you are forbidden to be with due to your own blood."  
  
"Yes." Syaoran stated with no emotion present in his deep voice. "I would do anything for her if it meant she would be free from harm and away from an asshole such as yourself."  
  
Dillon smirked then walked over to Sakura, roughly pulling her to her feet and dragging her toward Syaoran. He smiled as he watched Syaoran's eyes fill with unspoken concern.  
  
"I have to say Syaoran," Dillon said as he ran his hand down Sakura's face. "You do have excellent taste in women." He said smirking, watching as the demon in front of him filled with furry. Ashley walked up and wrapped her arms around Dillon's waist smirking.  
  
~The Apartment~  
  
Eriol walked into the living room carrying three drinks, but stopped when he noticed Chris stretched out sleeping on one of the couches. "Hey!" He said startling Chris who jumped and then scratched the back of his head when he noticed it was only Eriol.  
  
"What?" He asked yawning as Eriol walked over and handed him a drink.  
  
"What?" Eriol repeated looking at him questionably. "Where's Kaleb?" He asked setting the extra drink down. Chris looked around surprised.  
  
"I thought he went with you." He said standing up and walking around to look down the hall at the empty bathroom. "I haven't seen him."  
  
Eriol thought for a minute. 'Where would he have gone?' he asked himself thinking. He sat down with his drink and stared off without looking at anything. Chris sat down opposite him and silenced enveloped the room.  
  
~Stadium~  
  
"Let her go." Syaoran stated angrily when Dillon ran him hand up Sakura's arm and she whimpered.  
  
Dillon looked up into fiery amber eyes and smiled. "Does this make you mad?" He asked like a child smirking at Syaoran's unspoken response. Then he shrugged, "As you wish." He dropped Sakura and turned to walk away with Ashley following behind.  
  
Before Sakura could hit the ground Syaoran scooped her up and smiled down at her. Emerald eyes shown, relieved to finally be close to him and she snuggled against his chest, her arms still bound behind her back.  
  
Dillon sat down on the chair that appeared for him, and Ashley then perched on his lap. They watched as the two let their guard's down after finally being near one another.  
  
Syaoran untied Sakura's bonds and she quickly wrapped her arms around his neck and began to cry. "Thank you." She whispered into his ear. He hugged her back glaring at Dillon and Ashley who were only a few yards away.  
  
"It's going to be okay." He soothed tightening his hold on her. She leaned back looking at him and smiled slightly. He gently leaned forward placing a soft kiss on her lips sending a jolt through both of them.  
  
Dillon quickly stood up feeling the surge of power, knocking Ashley off his lap sending her crashing to the floor. "Ouch!" She shouted angrily standing up.  
  
"Shut up!" Dillon snapped, making her go silent. He moved quickly toward Syaoran who had Sakura sitting on his lap as they had deepen the kiss, both oblivious to the power that was surging out of each other with each second. Suddenly he collided with an unseen shield that encircled the pair, and cursed with anger. He tried to get through it but nothing would weaken the shield and it appeared to be getting stronger.  
  
"What's going on?" Ashley whispered walking up to Dillon who was seething with anger. She watched as the two continued to kiss while the shield began to grow. Pink and green suddenly began to cover the shield and Ashley's eyes grew with amazement.  
  
~Kaleb~  
  
He was standing in front of the only person he could think of that would be able to locate Syaoran when he felt it.  
  
"What was that?" The older man in front of him asked, his own amber eyes widening feeling his son's growing power.  
  
"I . . ." Kaleb started to say concentrating on the feeling. "I really don't know."  
  
~Kero~  
  
"I can feel her!" The woman in front of him said standing up and rushing out the door. Kero stood shocked feeling the growing pink aura; suddenly he snapped out of it and rushed out the door following the woman, closing the door behind him.  
  
~Stadium~  
  
Sakura and Syaoran finally brook apart for lack of air and smiled lovingly into each other's eyes. Syaoran couldn't believe he was actually holding her in his arms again, and this time he was sure he would never let go.  
  
Sakura, feeling the same smiled, her pink lips slightly swollen and cheeks flushed. "I love you." She whispered resting her forehead against Syaoran's. 'Please feel the same.' Her mind raced watching his reaction closely.  
  
Syaoran didn't hesitate before responding. He quickly captured her lips in a deep kiss before breaking it smiling. "And I love you." He watched as a beautiful smile spread across her face.  
  
Suddenly the swirling pink and green shield began to glow brighter until it was a blinding silver. Power radiated from the bubble and everyone who could feel it stood still shocked.  
  
"NO!" Dillon screamed grabbing his hair tightly in frustration. "This wasn't supposed to happen!" He yelled angrily. Ashley backed away scared watching the two. She knew now nothing good could come of this.  
  
Two figures appeared on opposite ends of the stadium closely followed by two more.  
  
Nadeshiko stopped short seeing her daughter in the embrace of the demon. But suddenly she understood, she watched the shield and knew. She smiled as Kero appeared behind her and froze seeing the site before him.  
  
On the other end Kaleb almost collided with the man in front of him. He looked up and his mouth dropped. Although he knew that Syaoran had strong feelings for the angel, he hadn't expected this. The bond forming around them could only mean one thing.  
  
He looked cautiously up at the man beside him trying to read his reaction. The elder man was watching his son and the angel wrapped in each other as they're aura's bonded while sharing the simplest kiss. He couldn't utter a word, but on the inside he was proud. He smirked turning to Kaleb.  
  
"So this is what Syaoran has been up to while he's been on earth." He said making Kaleb freeze in surprise. The man laughed and looked back at the field, then he noticed two figures and his eyes narrowed with anger.  
  
Kaleb followed his gaze and when he spotted the two figures looking at Sakura and Syaoran with disgust he grinned evilly. 'Now this,' he thought watching the two stumble over each other. 'Is going to be good.'  
  
~End of Chapter~  
  
A/N: Aw. . . lol I liked that chapter. . . hope u did too . . . there will be one more chapter and then the epilogue . . . thanxs for all those who stuck with the story. . . please review and tell me what you thought. . . the next chapter should be update soon. . . later. . .  
  
luv ya lots  
  
~BabyWolfGurl 


	15. Chapter 15

Free To Be Me  
  
Chapter 15: The Love  
  
By: BabyWolfGurl  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS but the story is mine so there!  
  
Summery: She didn't fit in w/ the other angels. He didn't fit in w/ the other demons. Can they fit in w/ each other on Earth? But there's a problem. What if they NEVER get the chance?  
  
Story  
  
Stadium  
  
Dillon was starring at Sakura wrapped up in Syaoran's arms and was fuming with anger; so wrapped up in the turmoil going on his head he failed to notice Ashley who was urgently tugging on his arm or the powerful auras who had just arrived on the field.  
  
"Dillon!" Ashley shrieked, jerking him back into reality with her tone. "We have to get out of here NOW!" She said looking him in the eyes before cautiously glancing to where the auras were coming from. They were surrounded and their chance of making it out was growing smaller with the passing of each second.  
  
Suddenly Dillon felt all the danger he was surrounded by and shuddered. Ashley looked at him frightened as he wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug. He felt the anger and hate in the auras as they spotted him and knew the end was drawing near.  
  
"Ashley, I love you." He said kissing the top of her head in their embrace, his grip growing tighter as did hers.  
  
"I love you too!" She cried into his chest where her head was currently buried, tears streaming down her face, but she didn't dare look up as she felt her self being surrounded.  
  
"Dillon! You asshole, FACE US!" Kaleb spat, as he and Syaoran's father appeared only a few feet from the embracing couple. Seconds later they were joined by Nadeshiko and Kero.  
  
Dillon knew this was the end. "I'm sorry, Ash." He whispered so only she could hear. She nodded in response knowing what was coming next. She could feel the anger radiating from all directions as the four figures around them made a perfect square around them.  
  
They each began chanting, creating a spell that would end this once and for all. With each line a light surrounded the two, and with each line it became brighter and stronger,  
  
"Father of Damnation." Syaoran's father began, voice strong and powerful.  
  
"Mother of Creation." Nadeshiko cited, watching the two who had tried to kill her daughter.  
  
"Guardian of the Gate." Kero growled, anger ever evident in his voice.  
  
"Guardian of the Night." Kaleb said his voice even with no emotion at all.  
  
"Together we punish."  
  
"Together we combine."  
  
"For those who have sinned."  
  
"For those who have committed the ultimate crime."  
  
"It's now time to pay for your sins."  
  
"It's time to attain your punishment."  
  
"For those who need punishing shall."  
  
"And those who need to be disciplined will."  
  
"By all powers of the Dark."  
  
"By all powers of the Light."  
  
"Of Protection."  
  
"And Guidance."  
  
"Dillon."  
  
"Ashley."  
  
"Both have sinned."  
  
"And together you shall pay."  
  
With the last word spoken the light now swirling around the two grew to a new level. Blinding white light swirled around in a sphere like shape, spinning faster until with a sudden burst of light it was gone.  
  
Everyone unshielded their eyes and looked to the spot Dillon and Ashley had just occupied; yet there was nothing there, nothing except a small trace of where their auras had once been, because now they were no longer part of this world, on any level or scale.  
  
The four just looked at each other before nodding to each other and disappearing. Death, even though the ones destined to die did not deserve any, was always treated with respect. And not a single tear was shed for the two who were no longer among them, for at heart they deserved none.  
  
Syaoran and Sakura  
  
They broke apart feeling a great wave of power bounce off the orb that encased them. No words were needed, for they could feel what had just happened and knew that it was now over.  
  
Sakura smiled, tears began streaming down her face as Syaoran gently took hold of her face and wiped the tears away, rubbing his thumb across her cheek before she tried to press herself against him, and he gladly let her wrapping his powerful arms around her tiny frame. He rocked her silently in his lap, as she leaned against him, her head against his shoulder.  
  
"I love you." She said looking up, her emerald eyes locking with his amber ones. She was searching for emotions she needed to know were there, and Syaoran, for the first time let down all his defenses and let her.  
  
"I love you too." He said his eyes showing as much emotion as the words, he bent his head and gently kissed her again. He knew now what real love was, and was never going to let her go. Sakura felt the exact same way and put all she had into returning the kiss. Both feeling the passion and desire of the other, knowing that they were each other's, and nothing would ever become between them, now or ever.  
  
2 Months Later  
  
"You may now kiss the bride." The minister announced, smiling as the young couple kissed. The love that they shared for each other was almost tangible, and anyone who knew either of them knew that they were meant to be.  
  
Mei Lin, Tomoyo, and Ally cried hugging each other as the bride and groom took a little longer than necessary in their kiss. They smiled brightly watching them, this was the moment they had been waiting for since a few months ago when Syaoran and Sakura had returned safely, and unharmed announcing the danger was over.  
  
"Okay Romeo, save some for the honeymoon." Kaleb called, smirking standing beside Eriol and Kero. Syaoran's father was seated proudly in the front row next to Nadeshiko, Sakura's mother who was crying with happiness.  
  
The two broke apart smiling, looking as in love as ever.  
  
"You are ONE SEXY man, in a tux." Sakura whispered to Syaoran as he rested his forehead against hers. He smirked, looking into her deep emerald eyes full of love and adoration.  
  
"And you are ONE SEXY girl in anything," He whispered back, she smiled. "But especially in Nothing At All." He said teasing and Sakura's cheeks flamed as she playfully hit him in the shoulder before he kissed her on the cheek and she buried her head in his neck wrapping her arms around him in the process. "I love you, little Cherry Blossom!" His warm breath tickling her ear before he swiftly swept her off her feet and cradled her in his arms making his way toward the rest of the wedding party who were gathered in front of the many white chairs that were put in rows for the occasion.  
  
"And I love you, my Little Wolf." She replied being the happiest she had ever been in her entire life. She smiled at her friends and family as they drew closer knowing that for the rest of her life she would always be happy and the world would never be the same. Improvement was in the future; she held one hand over her stomach smiling knowingly, fore the final union would be completed soon enough with the birth of the first child of a misfit Demon and an exiled Angel.  
  
Demons from Hades, and Angels from Haven, alike watched as the Demon and Angel were married. Some were overjoyed and sent nothing but the best of wishes. While there were few of both parties who opposed the union, their hatred for the other so great they would never change. But unhappy as they were they would never attempt to harm either of the young couple, they were still apart of them and they would always protect them.  
  
Fore now, they were all related, and as a family they would protect each other until the end of time. Because after so many years, all could be themselves, and demons and angels alike were simultaneously whispering, "I'm finally FREE TO BE ME."  
  
THE END  
  
A/N: Well that's all fokes! At last, its done. Did you like it? I hope so. I really do. Thanks to all of you who have stuck with me through this, I kno im so bad at updating and stuff but you guys still kept reading and im grateful. THANXS SO MUCH! I LUV YOU GUYZ!  
  
LOTS OF LUV  
  
later. . .  
  
BabyWolfGurl 


End file.
